A Maiden's Love
by ChinChan128000
Summary: Jin Kazama is the guy Ling Xiaoyu had always liked ever since they first met in high school. She had planned to confront and confess her feelings to him, but all goes haywire when he receives a disturbing call about the Mishima Zaibatsu being fought over by Kazuya and Heihachi. Will she get the chance to tell him how she feels? Or will she just give up? Find out here.
1. Perfect timing is everything

**DISCLAIMER:I do NOT own Tekken or any of their characters. Thank you and enjoy~**

**Hello everyone! How have you all been? I'm so happy to be back! Finally it's the summer, so that means I have more time to write fanfics! I spent quite of bit of time thinking over how I would start this new story and it's finally here! Hehe. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ling Xiaoyu is just an ordinary high school girl who lives an ordinary life (well except for that fact that she is an amazing Chinese martial artist who has competed in many tournaments and won many matches against others). A boy named Jin Kazama captured her feelings 3 years ago when they became friends during her 1st year of high school.

Jin had always been easy going and cool until some serious problems started arising during his last year of school (4th year) ; his father and grandfather started battling over who gets to dominate a powerful company called the Mishima Zaibatsu. Of course this meant war between the three family members; Jin became more and more serious as the problem grew bigger and bigger. It affected his mood and the way he acted around others, he occasionally talked amongst his usual group of friends during basketball practice but other than that, he kept to himself.

Unsure of what Jin's true feelings were for her, Xiaoyu decided that this year would be different. Since she was already a 3rd year student, she has finally decided to personally confess and exchange feelings with him in hopes of getting the results she has always dreamed of.

She looked around the classroom and saw her classmates happily chatting to one another about afterschool plans and club activities; after a few minutes had passed, she started to wonder where her usual group of friends were and why they were not there chatting with her. Before she could finish her thoughts, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

**Miharu**: "Xiao, do you still want to go to the arcade after school?"

**Xiao**: "Huh?...Oh yeah, I don't have Kyudo practice today so I'm free."

**Miharu**: "Okay cool! Oh, Aya and Sayuri want to come with us."

**Xiao**: "Okay, the more the better!"

Suddenly the classroom door swings open and reveals the most charming boy in school: Jin Kazama. He looked around the classroom until his eyes rested upon the lovely Xiaoyu, as he walked towards her, her heartbeat sped up and her eyes became focused on him only. He walked to her desk then held her hand and stood her up.

"Jin…hi….um …..How are you?"

**Jin:** "I'm perfectly fine now, my little lotus flower."

_*He slightly smiled as one of his hands started to slowly make its way down to the small of her back, and the other, gently stroking her cheek. As he starts moving in closer towards her face, her cheeks gradually turn a blushing red as she closes her eyes.*_

**(Xiao's thoughts) **

I-is he really going to….is this the moment I've been waiting for!

Their lips were just inches apart…but then she woke up.

_*She opened her eyes and blinked a few times to clear her foggy vision.*_

**Miharu**: _*lightly shaking her*_ "Xiao…Xiao wake up already before our Sensei walks in!"

**Xiao**: _*raises her head up and wipes the drool off the side of her face*_ "Huh?"

_*She quickly looks around and sees everyone getting their school supplies out*_

"Oh…..so it was just a dream. How long was I asleep?"

**Miharu**: "Basically our whole break time. Were you having a lovey dovey dream about Jin again? Did he declare his love for you and sweep you off your feet like last time?"

**Xiao**: "Shhh….be quiet Miharu, stop saying those type of things out loud."

**Miharu**: "Ha ha ha…I'm sorry, I can't help it. So when are you two getting married?"

**Xiao**: _*slight pushes her shoulder*_ "Be quiet."

**Miharu:** "Tee heee hee hee. So...did you bring any of your fabulous home cooked meals and treats today?"

**Xiao**: _*smiles*_ "Yes! Today I brought Botamochi ((ぼたもち))

_(a seasonal treat made with sweet rice and red bean paste.)_

**Miharu:** "Oooo…I love when you make those! Yours are always the best!"

**Xiao:** "Aww, thank you."

**Miharu**: "So how are you and Jin?"

**Xiao**: "How are Jin and I?…..Miharu." _*slightly blushes* "_It sounds like we're a couple when you say it like that."

**Miharu**: _*smirks* "_So what? When are you two going to confess to each other? I've been waiting since our 1st year of high school for that moment!"

**Xiao**: _*looks around*_ "Shh, Please be quiet!"

**Miharu**: "Oh come on now, you should hurry up and tell him how you feel. You've been crushing on him for like….ever, and I'm sure he feels the same way."

**Xiao**: "It's just….I'm nervous. I've never confessed my feelings to anyone before so there are a thousand different scenario's going on in my head. He could say yes, he could say no, he could…."

**Miharu**: "Look, you've been friends for a long time already, and you've also been through quite a bit together…Heck, you even fought side by side with him!"

**Xiao:** "I know, I know. But when it comes to talking about these types of feelings….."

M**iharu**: "Maybe you should bring him some of your delicious meals. It's like that one saying: 'The way to a man's heart is through his stomach.' "

**Xiao**: Haven't you seen his fan club attempt that? He turned down every single one of those girl's desserts and lunch offerings.

**Miharu**: "Well that's just because their names aren't Ling Xiaoyu."

**Xiao**: _*quietly giggles to herself*_ "You're right, but still…..we're not as close as before. I feel like he's distanced himself from me; he looks like he has a lot on his mind these days."

**Miharu**: "Oh come on Xiao, just give it a try. If he doesn't accept your delicious dish, then he's totally missing out on the best home cooked food in town!"

_*Xiao takes the compliment to heart and smiles at her supportive friend.*_

**2 hours later…**

**In the cafeteria...**

Jin's fan club came up with an idea that during lunch time, there would be a competition. The main idea was who could impress Jin first. They all brought tasty treats for him and followed him around the cafeteria like a herd of puppies.

**Girls**: "Jin please try our food!"

_*He cooley walks past them and sits at a lunch table, then begins eating his meal. They follow and sit with him*_

**Harumi**: "Jin, I brought you my special homemade sushi rolls!"

**Kira**: "Jin honey, I brought you some Sukiyaki soup!"

**Mitsuki**: "Well, I brought you something better! Tonkatsu."

_(Tonkatsu is a deep fried pork cutlet)_

**Hana**_: _"My goodness….he's so hot!"

_*He ignores them and continues to calmly eat his own food.*_

A group of guys sitting at a table across the lunch room were watching this incredible scene go down.

**Shin**: "Damn….how did he gain that much popularity with the girls?"

**Koji**: "I bet that if I buffed up a bit, all the girls would be over here right now."

**Ren**: "Hey now, it's not like we don't have a fan girl group of our own! We're just as cool and popular as him."

**Daichi**: _*looks around* _"Then where are they and why haven't they brought me food to eat yet?"

**Ren**: "Uh….They're just taking a short break….fan girls need breaks too ya know."

**Koji:** "Yeah whatever, I want to know Kazama's secret."

**Shin**: "That dude has all the girls in the palm of his hand."

**Daichi**: "Yeah I know, he even has Oka falling for him…..and she's a major babe!"

**Koji:** "It's not fair, I've been trying to get Oka's attention for the past TWO years and it's like as soon as that guy enters the room everyone's eyes are on him."

**Ren**: "Well maybe your totally not her style."

_*Koji gives him a glare*_

**Daichi**: "Come on you guys; let's not get upset over a bunch of dumb girls who have no good taste in men."

**Koji**: _*slams his fist onto the table*_ "To hell with that, I want Oka's attention!"

Xiaoyu and Miharu sat a couple tables away from Jin and his crowd; she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Miharu soon took notice and waved a hand in front of Xiao's face in attempt to break her stare.

**Miharu**: "Earth to Xiaoyu, are you paying attention?"

**Xiao**: "Uh….what? Yeah of course I was paying attention, you were saying something about cats?"

**Miharu**: "Okay seriously Xiao, PLEASE try and listen when I tell you stuff. I was trying to tell you about that new cute boy that transferred to my class today, his name is Satoshi and he plays soccer… You know what, why don't you go over there and talk to Jin yourself instead of staring at him from way over here huh?"

**Xiao**: "No way."

**Miharu**: "Don't you want him to know how you truly feel about him?"

**Xiao**: "Yes and no."

**Miharu**: "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

**Xiao**: "Of course I want him to know how I feel, but….. "

**Miharu**: "But what?"

**Xiao**: "Like I said before, we're not as close as we were before. Just thinking about talking to him makes me nervous."

**Miharu**: "Don't talk nonsense Xiao, if he likes you then he'll accept your feelings and be with you. You're the prettiest girl I know so how could he say no to you?"

**Xiao**: "Miharu, you're the most treasurable friend anyone could ask for. You know what; I think I'll do it! I'll confront him and go on with my 'Confess to Jin' plan and see what happens from there!"

**Miharu**: "Now that's the Xiaoyu I know."

_*quickly whispers * _"it's about time, it's his last year and I want to see you two together already."

**Xiao**_: "_Did you say something?"

**Miharu: **"No, not at all." _*smiles cheekily*_

**(Miharu's thoughts)**

What could go wrong? I'm certain that Jin likes her just as much as she likes him. I mean he's always staring at her like she's the prettiest girl on the planet. How sweet is that?

_*Xiaoyu stood up from her seat and marched on over to Jin's table. She attempts to squeeze in-between the fan girls towards Jin.*_

**Xiao**: "Jin, I have something to tell you."

_*He looked up and around but all he could see were the faces of the fan girls in front of him, so he shrugs then quickly finishes his meal and leaves. The fan girls begin to follow after him.*_

"No, don't go Jin…I have to…ugh….move out of the way!"

_*She pushes one of the fan girls aside and stumbles to where he sat. She looks at the empty seat with a sadden look upon her face.*_

"It's okay, I'll just tell him a bit later then."

**30 minutes later….**

At this time, students are given a break from their academic learning to relax and chat amongst each other. Xiaoyu took this opportunity to confront Jin and tell him how she felt, so she left her classroom and visited his. When she spotted him, she began feeling butterflies roam around her stomach.

**(Xiao's thoughts) **

This is it, there is no distraction here. He's finally sitting alone…I can do this!

_*She was now only a few feet behind/away from his desk, she reached her hand out towards him, preparing to tap his shoulder.*_

**Xiao**: _*smiles*_ "Jin…"

**Takeshi**: _*looking back at his friend while walking forward* _"See you later Ryo, I'm going to finish that poem that is due tomorrow."

_*Before Xiaoyu could even touch Jin, Takeshi collides and falls onto her. At this exact moment, Jin's friend calls out to him to join their group discussion about basketball techniques they could use after school. *_

**Xiao**: *reaches her hand out towards him as he walks away.* "No."

_*She starts to notice warm, heavy breathing blowing up against her face, so she looks up into the eyes of Takeshi. He is a shy and quiet classmate of Jin's who often gets picked on by the same group of guys everyday.*_

**Takeshi: **_*blushing madly*_** "**X-Xiaoyu….I...uh…"

**Xiao**: "Takeshi….you're crushing me."

**Takeshi**: "Oh I'm sorry!" *quickly gets up and helps her*

**Xiao**: "Aww Takeshi I was about to talk to Jin!"

**Takeshi**: "I'm sorry that I interrupted you Xiaoyu." _*frowns*_

**Xiao:** "Ugh…..don't worry, it's okay. I'll just have to try again later."

**Takeshi**: "Please, if there is anything I can do for you….."

**Xiao**: _*looks down in disappointment* _"No, this isn't something you can help me with." _*walks back to her classroom*_

**4 hours later (near the end of the day)…..**

Every day after the academic part of school was over, everyone attends they're club/activity meetings and practices. _(Jin was a part of the basketball team, Xiao was a part of the Kyudo club and Miharu was a part of the volleyball club. ) _

There was still 20 minutes left until the Kyudo club started their session, so Xiaoyu took this time to see where Jin was. She had thought up many different ways on how she could approach him with style.

**(Xiao's thoughts)**

I feel like I've been chasing him all over the place today, it's like I can't even talk to him without booking an appointment first! Hmm…maybe I should meet him somewhere outside of school.

_*She sat down cross legged in the hallway and took a piece of paper out, and began writing a short note that read: 'Jin, please meet me at the park near my house. I wish to speak with you about something that's been on my mind.' At the bottom of the note, she signed her name with a heart*_

**Xiao:** "Okay, this time I won't fail!"

*She stood up and walked over to the gym doors and took a peek in.*

**Inside the Gym…..**

Since he had already practiced earlier, he took a seat on the benches and watched the others continue on practicing. He noticed a waving motion outside the gym doors and saw that it was Xiaoyu trying to get his attention, so he got up and walked to the doors to greet her.

**Jin**: "Xiao, what are you doing here?"

_Her heart fluttered as his eyes connected with hers, seeing his face up close was like a breath of fresh air._

**Xiao**: _*smiles* _"Hi Jin."

**Jin**: "Hi Xiao." _*slightly smiles*_

_There she stood with a pleasant smile upon her lips, staring at his handsome face without any thoughts in mind._

"Um….Xiao are you alright?"

**Xiao**: "Huh? Oh! Yes I'm okay! Heh….." _*looks down and blushes*_ "I wanted to give you this." _*hands him the note*_ "See you later." *brightly smiles at him, then quickly leaves for her Kyudo club meeting.*

_He watched her walk down the hallway and disappear around the corner; Before he could open up the note, one of his team members call out to him._

**Takao:** "Jin are you done talking to your girlfriend yet? We have to get more practice time in if we want to win that tournament."

**Jin**: *blushes* "Uh…..yeah I'm coming." _*puts the note away in his bag, then walks back to the group.*_

**Kyo**: "Ha ha ha no way Kazama, is Ling Xiaoyu really your girlfriend? Damn, I was thinking about asking her to go with me to the spring festival." *smiles teasingly*

_*Jin gives him a death glare.*_

**Shin**: "Be careful with what you say Kyo, he might rip you head off if you keep talking about taking his girlfriend on a date." _*His cheeky smile fades away as he too, received a death glare.*_

**Jin**: "Can we just get on with our practice."

**Kazuo**: "Alright alright, pretty boy. Let's play ball!"

* * *

**So there you have it, chapter one complete!**

**THANK YOU for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

**I'll be sure to post the second chapter as soon as I can. :)**


	2. I Waited For Nothing

**Hey everyone, finally here's chapter two! Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

**In the Kyudo practice room….**

Xiaoyu's thoughts were filled with nothing but joy and happiness, she felt as if everything was right in the world. Her aim was superb, every time she released the arrow she smiled with satisfaction as it found its way to the eye of the target.

**(Xiao's thoughts)**

Ah, how wonderful this day turned out to be! I wonder if I should change out of my school uniform and into something more casual before meeting with Jin….hmm. I'll just think more about it later.

**Miharu**: _*sneaks up behind her and whispers * _"Whatcha thinking about?" _*smiles*_

**Xiao**: _*looks back at her with a startled expression*_ "Miharu, what are you doing here?"

**Miharu**: "Well, volleyball practice was canceled today because our Senpai became ill during practice so she went home and called off today's meeting."

**Xiao**: "Oh I see, I hope she feels better soon."

**Miharu**: "Yeah me too. So anyways, how is your 'Confess to Jin' plan going? "

**Xiao**: _*her content face brightens up* _"I think it's going as planned."

**Miharu:** "That's great!" _*hugs her tightly, then let's go.*_

**Xiao**: "I know, I'm so happy I finally got his attention. I can't wait to see him later!"

_*Miharu sits herself down next to Xiaoyu as she practiced and continued on to chat till it was time to go home.*_

**30 minutes later…**

_It was now time to go home, so Xiaoyu changed out of her Kyudo uniform and back into her school uniform. Since Miharu's home was just down the street from Xiao's, they decided to walk together. They locked arms and happily strolled down the street while chatting about the possible results of what might happen later when Jin meets her this evening. After 15 minutes of walking, they stop at the park._

**Miharu: **_*takes Xiao's hands in hers*_ "Make sure to tell me everything okay? I wish you the best! "

**Xiao**: _*nods*_ "Thank you and I will!"

_*After a few more encouraging words, Miharu left for home. Xiaoyu smiled to herself, sat on the swing, and waited patiently*_

**Inside the school's gym….**

_After a full hour of practicing, Jin took another break and sat down on the benches. As he quietly watched the others practice, he remembered Xiaoyu giving him the note so he opened up his bag, took it out and held it in his hand._

**(Jin's thoughts)**

Let's see what Xiao has to say.

_Before he could even open the note, his cell phone started ringing loudly. He searched throughout his bag until he finally found it under his school uniform._

**Jin**: _*looks at the caller ID and sighs* "_I really hope there are no problems…..please let him say: "Hey boss, what are you up to?". " *answers the phone* "What is it?"

**Secretary:** "Sir, we have a serious problem going on here."

**Jin**: "What's the problem?"

**Secretary**: "Kazuya and Heihachi has started war over The Mishima Zaibatsu."

**Jin**: "A war?...send a car to the school, I'm going to Headquarters."

**Secretary**: "Yes Sir!"

As he hangs up, he stuffs the note into his basketball shorts, grabs his bag then runs out the door. As soon as he reached the front of the school, he jumped into the black BMW and headed towards HQ. When he reached his destination, he quickly made his way to the top floor where his office was and started a discussion with the others on how to cease the rising problem involving Heihachi and Kazuya.

**At the park…..**

She slid down the slide and sat there silently, she still had strong hope that he would come any minute now, even though it's already been 1 hour.

**Neighbor**: _*walking by with her child*_ "Oh hello Xiaoyu what are you doing there all alone?"

**Xiao**: *looks up* "Oh hello, I'm just waiting for someone."

**Neighbor:** "Ah I see, well be careful then it's getting dark out here. "

_*Xiao smiles and nods*_

**Neighbor**_: _"I'll see you later." _*walks away*_

**Xiao**: _*sighs*_ "He probably got delayed or something and is on his way now."

**At the Mishima Zaibatsu HQ…..**

**Officer: **"We just received some secret information from Heihachi's computer, all thanks to our hacking team." _*hands a folder containing information of future plans Heihachi wishes to fufill.*_

**Jin**: _*reads through it*_ "Ah, so he's planning on capturing the minds of top dog potential business partners huh?"

**Secretary:** "There are currently 20 business partners on his list; the list is probably growing as we speak. If they are on his side, he can take over the company with their joined power."

**Officer**: "Right, we absolutely cannot let that happen!"

**Officer 2**: "We've got to do something soon or we'll lose everything we've worked so hard for!"

**Director:** "Mr. Kazama is the best boss I've ever had and I don't want to lose him or this company!"

**Manager**: "This company has grown so much, we won't let anyone take it away no matter what!"

**Jin: **"I appreciate everyone's loyalty towards this company but let's calm down for now and think; Heihachi and Kazuya aren't going to take over this company. If they want a fight they'll get one."

**Officer**: "Yeah, right on boss!"

**2 hours later….**

**Jin**: "I've come to a decision."

_*Everyone leans in and listens closely for what their boss was about to say.*_

**Jin: **_*leans back in his chair*_ "If Heihachi has a list of business partners there's no doubt Kazuya has a list as well. I've got to beat them to it; I'll finish school early and head off as soon as I can to the first business partner. The more of them I have on my side, the better."

**Manager**: "Excellent plan sir!"

**Director:** " Just tell me when to book the flight sir!"

**Jin**: _*nods*_ "I'll see you all tomorrow then"

**At the park….**

Even though it became very dark outside, Xiao was still there waiting.

_*Cheng (her 12 year old little brother) walked to the park and sat down on the swing beside his sister.*_

**Cheng: **"Xiao, Grandpa sent me to come get you."

**Xiao**: _*Her hair hung down covering her face as she looked at the ground* "Already?"_

**Cheng**: "Well yeah. It's dark out here, sorry to say but I don't think he's coming."

**Xiao**: _*sighs* _"Okay...I'm coming."

_*They start walking home* _

**Xiao**: _*frowns*_ "Why would he not come?"

**Cheng**: "Maybe he forgot."

**Xiao:** "He couldn't have, I gave him a note."

**Cheng**: "I don't know…..let's just go home, I'll make you some green tea."

**Xiao**: *_Sadly looks back at the park.*_ "Okay…..thanks."

**Inside Xiao's home….**

After she finished the green tea her brother made for her, she silently headed upstairs to her bedroom and laid down on the bed. Her mind was crowded with worries and disappointed thoughts. A few minutes later, her cell phone started ringing.

"Ugh…Who would call this late?" _*answers the phone* _"Hello?"

**Miharu**: "So how did it go Xiao?! I'm dying to know!" _*giggles*_

**Xiao:** "He never showed up…"

**Miharu**: "WHAT? How dare he, I can't believe he stood you up! What a jerk, he's on my list now! I'll …"

**Xiao:** "No Miharu, it's okay. You don't have to add him to 'The List'."

**Miharu**: "Why not?! No girl should be stood up. If he was man enough, he would've at least shown up and said something to you instead of keeping quiet about it. The note was clearly meant to be a proposal of feelings to one another."

**Xiao**: _*sighs*_ "It's fine…..I got the message. He's not interested.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading so far! **

**Tell me what you think. :)**


	3. Leaving Everything Behind

**Hey everyone! :) Here's chapter three!**

* * *

**The Next Morning, Inside Jin's office...**

**Jin**: "Rikuto are you ready to take leave?"

**Rikuto**: "Yes sir! I'll be back soon with all your testing materials."

**Jin**: _*nods*_ "Thank you."

_Rikuto,( Jin's right hand man) hurried off to his car and started heading towards the school _

**At Xiaoyu's house….**

**Xiao: **"Bye Grandpa! Bye Cheng! I'm leaving now for school."

**Grandpa**: "Okay do good at school Xiaoyu."

**Cheng**: *looks up from his bowel of miso soup* "Bye sis!"

After they all said their goodbyes, Xiao closed the door and picked up her bike then started paddling towards school.

**Xiao**: _*sighs*_ "It will kind of awkward to see him at school….how embarrassing... I don't think I can face him. I've got to figure out a way to hide my face from him today. If any of the other girls find out I've been rejected by Jin….." _*shudders*_ "I can't even imagine how much they will be teasing me." _*sighs*_

_*As she passes by an alleyway, she hears someone angrily yelling so she stops her bike and slowly backs up to view what was going on.*_

**In The Alley Way…..**

**Akira: **"What are you going to do now huh Takeshi?" _*grins*_

**Dai**: "Yeah you whimp! You're about to see what happens to people who say no to us!"

**Eiji**: _*walks up with an evil smirk upon his face*_ "Hmp….you should've just agreed to do our homework. Then your face wouldn't be looking how it is now."

**Akira**: "Heh….beating you up is pretty fun."

Takeshi's handsome face had already received a beat down from the three boys, his face was bruised and bleeding and his limbs felt numb with pain. He no longer had the energy to shield himself. He sat on the ground breathing heavily.

**Takeshi: **_*****__face scrunches up in pain*_ "Leave….me…..alone…"

**Dai:** _*grabs Takeshi's hair and makes him look up at him* _"Shut up you stupid freak, this is just our way teaching you a lesson. "

**Takeshi**: "Why would I want to waste my time doing you idiots a favor by doing your homework?"

**Eiji**_:_ "Tsk….Did he just call us idiots? Listen kid, we can make your life a living hell so you should watch what you say about us! Stand him up."

_*Dai and Akira stand Takeshi up by holding onto his arms on each side.*_

**Dai:** "Oh man, you're really going to get it now you loser. No one calls Eiji an idiot and gets away with it!"

**Eiji**: _*smirks*_ "Prepare yourself loser…..if you can." _*slowly pulls back his fist, preparing to punch him in the face.*_

**Xiao:**"Hey idiot, put that useless fist down!" _*standing in the entrance of the alley way* _

**Eiji**: "Who the hell…." _*looks at her*_ "Ling Xiaoyu?"

**Xiao**: "Leave Takeshi alone!" _*Keeps her gaze locked onto Eiji eyes*_

**Eiji**_: *smirks* _"What a joke, what can a puny butterfly like you do to stop me? Just get out of here and go on to school."

**Dai**: "Uhh… Eiji: " _*nervously looks at Xiao.*_

**Eiji**: "Not now Dai, I'm busy!"

**(Dai's thoughts)**

Eiji dosen't know what Xiaoyu is capable of…She'll kill him with one strike!

**Eiji**: "Now where was I?" _*pulls back his fist and aims it for Takeshi's face*_

Xiao immediately sprang into action, she jumps up and sidekicks him to the ground, then spins around and faces the other two. They run for their lives.

**Eiji**: "What the hell…..guys I thought you had my back! Damn it Ling Xiaoyu!" _*stands up* _"You wanna fight against a man? Fine. I'll give you a fight then! I won't hold back!"

**Xiaoyu**: _*standing guard in front of Takeshi*_ "Good. This might be interesting then."

With that said, Eiji runs towards her but is baffled when she disappears. As he looks back, his face comes in contact with her foot. No more than one second later, he feels a powerful force sweep him off his feet. He instantly crashes to the ground.

**Eiji**_: *covering his face in pain* "Damn it….."_

**Xiaoyu:** "Is that all? How pitiful." _*stands over him_* "Don't even think about bullying him again."

_*turns around and helps Takeshi up, then holds his arm and puts it around her shoulders to support his weight.* _

"Come on, my house is just around the corner."_ *helps him onto the second seat of her bicycle, then gets on and starts peddeling.*_

After they arrived at her house, she helped him off and into the living room. From there, she quickly grabbed the medical box from the kitchen cabinet and started tending to his wounds. She notices that the house was quiet and still due to Grandpa and Cheng being gone.

**Takeshi**: _*blushing while staring at her*_ "Thank you Xiaoyu…..nobody ever stood up for me like that before. I truly appreciate your help."

**Xiao**: "You're welcome." _*looks back up at him and smiles* _ "I don't think they'll be bothering you anymore."

_* He slightly smiles*_

"There, I think you're all done now."

**Takeshi**: "Thanks." _ *looks at watch* _"Oh no, we'll be late for school."

**Xiao**: "Oh well, I'm sure they'll excuse us. Your face is our evidence. Come on, you can ride with me on my bike."

**Takeshi**: "Okay then."

_*After she put everything back in its place, they head on out to her bike.*_

**Xiao: **"You should hold on tight Takeshi, I'm going to go pretty fast!"

**Takeshi**: "Hold on….tight…" _*gulps*_

**(Takeshi's thoughts)**

I've never really hugged a girl before….well besides my mom and other family members.

"O-okay." _*hesitates*_

**Xiao**: "Come on, we have to hurry." _*grabs his wrists and wraps his arms around her wasit.* _"Ready?"

**Takeshi**: _*blushes* _"Uh huh."

She takes off fast and keeps the same speed all the way to school. When they arrived at school, they hopped off and parked the bike in the rack.

**Xiao**: "Okay, looks like we've got about 5 minutes till class starts."

_*A black car pulls up to the front of the school.* _

**Xiao**: _*gasps*_ "Jin's car!" _*throws herself into the bushes and peeks out*_

**Takeshi:**"Hmmm?" _*looks at her, then at the car.*_

**Rikotu**: * "Finally….ugh, traffic was terrible this morning." _*straightens suit up and walks towards the front doors.* _

**Xiao**: "It's just his secretary….I wonder why he's here." _*steps out* "_Later Takeshi." _*walks off*_

**(Takeshi's thoughts)**

From this day forward, I'll support and cheer Xiaoyu in every way I possibly can! I'm team Xiaoyu!

**Inside the principal's office….**

**Rikuto**: "Hello I came for…."

**Principal**: _*looks up*_ "Ah yes, I have them here." _*hands him a folder.*_

**Rikuto**: "Thank you."

**Principal:** "You're welcome."

**Rikuto**: "Have a nice day." _*bows and leaves* _

*Xiao was hiding behind a tree plant, near the principal's office.*

**Xiao**: "I wonder what the principal gave him." _*watches Rikuto leave* _"Well, I better get to class before Sensei walks in."

**2 hours later…**

**In the lunch room….**

Even though Xiao wanted to keep herself hidden from Jin, she kept looking all around to spot where he would be. She had been searching through the crowd all morning till now but he was nowhere to be found. She felt relieved but uneasy about it.

**(Xiao's thoughts)**

I still wonder why Jin's secretary showed up here…..maybe he's sick?

**At the Mishima Zaibatsu HQ's….**

Jin was working hard at finishing all the quizzes and tests that were mandatory for finishing up his last year early.

_*The Director was walking towards the door of Jin's office with a small note in his hand* _

_**Rikuto**__: *walking by* _"Hold on, you can't go in there now. Mr. Kazama is finishing his tests."

**Director**_: _"But the maid gave me this when she was preparing Mr. Kazama's basketball uniform for the washer. It looks like someone gave him an important note."

**Rikuto**: _*looks at the note.*_ "It looked like a girl's love note or something. The ink is pink."

**Director**: _*grins*_ "Hehe….shall we sneak a peek?"

**Rikuto**: "Are you crazy?! We can't invade Mr. Kazama's privacy like that!"

**Director**: _*frowns*_ "I guess you're right. I'll give it to him later then."

**Rikuto**: "No peeking!"

**Director:** _*frowns*_ "Understood." _*walks away*_

**30 minutes later, Inside Jin's office…..**

**Jin**: _*sits back in his chair and takes a deep breath* "_Finally done!" _*picks the phone up and calls Rikuto to come in.*_

**Rikuto**: _*walks in*_ "Are you all finished sir?"

**Jin**: "Yes, make sure you deliver these papers carefully back to the principal."

**Rikuto**: "Yes sir! Are you ready for me to prepare your flight?"

**Jin**: "Yes, go ahead and call the pilot. I'll be ready soon."

**Rikuto**: _*bows*_ "I'll give him a call then." _*leaves*_

Jin gets up and starts heading down to the lobby, as he passes by, all the employees stop in their tracks and bow respectfully towards him. He gave a little smile while making his way to his car. Once he buckled up, he sped off towards his home so he could start preparing his belongings for the upcoming flight.

**2 hours later, Behind HQ's…**

Jin had settled himself down in one the luxurious seats in his plane; he popped a bag of peanuts open and started munching away.

**Jin**: "If only time could go faster..." _*closes his eyes*_

**Director**: "Wait Mr. Kazama wait!" _*running as fast as his legs could go towards the private plane.*_

Luckily he makes it in time, before the flight attendant closed the door.

"Please delay for just a couple more minutes; I need to give Mr. Kazama something."

**Attendant**: _*nods*_ "Okay then, I'll inform the pilot."

**Director**: "Thank you!" _*speed walks to Jin's seat.* "_Mr. Kazama….." _*breathe heavily due to running at top speed a few seconds ago.*_

**Jin**_: _"Hmmm?"_ *opens one eye* _"What are you doing here?"

**Director**: "Sir…..I forgot to give you this." _*hands him the note* _

**Jin**_: "_Okay thanks." _*Not even realizing it was Xiao's note, he simply puts it in his jacket pocket and closes his eyes*_

**Director:**_ *Takes a deep breath in and out* _"Have a safe trip sir!" _*bows*_

**Jin:**"Thank you, I will."

_*The director hurries off the plane and waves as it takes off the ground.*_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading so far!**

**Thank you all for the positive comments and faves! I really appreciate it.**

**They encourage me to write more ^^**

**Anyways, I'll have chapter four up as soon as I can!**


	4. Reaching Out For You

**And here's chapter four! **

* * *

**After school….**

**Xiao**: _*walks towards the Kyudo practice room.* _"Well, it looks like I was lucky today. I just hope he's okay though."

_She changes into her Kyudo uniform and begins practicing. Her mind wasn't focused though, she kept thinking about him. _

**30 minutes later….**

"I think I should take a short break….my arm is getting a bit tired." _*carefully puts away her bow and arrows and walks out into the school's hallway.* _

_As she leaned against the wall and relaxed, a couple members of the basketball team Jin was on started walking her way._

**Kenji**: "No way dude."

**Jung Hee**: "Way dude, I heard from one the Sensei's on my way to the gym."

**Kenji**: "Damn, I'll miss him! I can't believe he would leave like that right before our game coming up!"

**Jung Hee**: "Yeah I know dude, I stuck around for a bit to see if they would say why he left but they never did. I don't even think they know either."

**Kenji**: "Damn….he was one of our best players." _*sighs*_ "Oh well, I guess we'll just have to work harder. Maybe recruit a new player in?"

**Xiao **: _*stops them before they pass her*_ "Wait Kenji…Jung Hee….who left the team?"

**(Xiao's thoughts)**

Pshhh… it can't be Jin, he's probably just feeling ill today like I said before so there is nothing to be worried about.

_*The guys stop*_

**Jung Hee:** "Hey Xiaoyu, we were just talking about Jin."

**Kenji**: "Yeah he finished the school year up and tuned in all his paper work today."

**Jung Hee**: "He's hella smart….I don't think I would be able to finish that many quizzes and tests all in one day."

Surprise filled her eyes and her heartbeat sped up, she couldn't believe what she had just heard. It couldn't be true….could it?

**Xiao**: "J-Jin…left?"

**Kenji**: "Yeah…we'll all miss him…..hey are you okay?"

**Xiao**: _*looks down at her feet*_ "Yeah….I'm okay, I'll see you guys later then." _*walks back into the practice room and sank to her knees.* _"Is that why his secretary came inside to get a folder from the principal? Those papers must've been all those quizzes and tests Kenji and Jung Hee have been talking about."

_*Her Senpai walks by and taps her shoulder.*_

**Naomi: **"Xiaoyu, come on we only have 20 minutes left of practice so make use of it."

**Xiao**: _*looks up and nods* _"I'm on it Senpai!" _*stands up and grabs her bow and arrows, then begins practicing again.*_

Her focus was clearly not on the target at all, her mind was clouded with wonders and worries and thoughts about how truly sad her current situation was. As she pulled back and released the arrow, it missed the bull's eye every time. Her fellow club members look at her with curiosity and worry.

**After school…..**

She walked home alone today, since she didn't even bother to wait for Miharu.

**Xiao:** _*sighs*_ "He really must've not liked me then….he never showed up yesterday evening, he never gave a heads up that he was leaving…..and…he didn't say goodbye. I was so stupid to think that an amazing, strong, smart, handsome guy like him would even look at me."

When she finally reached home, she headed upstairs without saying a word to her grandpa and brother. They watched her as she disappeared around the corner and into her room.

**Grandpa**: " I wonder what is bothering that child."

**Cheng**: _*shrugs*_ "I should go get her, Mom and Dad are going to video call us any minute now."

**Grandpa**: "Oh, I almost forgot about that!"

**Cheng**: "You know….I think I know what's got her down."

**Grandpa**: "Hmm? What is it?"

**Cheng**: "Well, yesterday I think she gave Jin Kazama a little note that invited him to meet her at the park down the street. And well, he never showed up."

**Grandpa**: "Is that so? " _*eyes narrow*_ "That bastard Kazama, I've always never liked him or his family. They're nothing but trouble! I'm glad he didn't show up, he doesn't deserve our Xiao at all!"

**Cheng:** "Shhh Grandpa, not so loud please."

**Grandpa**: "Hmp." _*looks away with a glare still in his eyes*_

Xiao stood there hiding behind the corner, with tears rolling down her face. After Grandpa and Cheng finished talking, she headed back to her room without making a sound. She laid on her bed and looked up at the ceiling, her tears kept flowing down the sides of her face.

**Xiao**: _*wipes away tears*_ "I shouldn't be crying, I'm Ling Xiaoyu after all….the happy girl…ugh, I don't think I'll ever confess my inner feelings to anyone ever again!"

**The Next Morning….**

Jin finally landed at his first destination in Singapore; his attendants carried his bags out as they followed him to his car. After they loaded everything up, he drove off to one of the best hotels in town and went right up to his room. The view was spectacular, he could see everything!

**Jin**: _*walks out onto the balcony and breathes in the fresh air*_ "I've better get started soon; there's no time to waste." _*reaches in his jacket pocket for his cell phone, while walking towards the desk.* _"Where did my phone go?" _*instead, he grabs a piece of paper, which was Xiao's note. He glances at it but quickly sets it down on the desk and continues on to search his pockets for his phone.* "_Ah, here it is." _*calls Rikuto*_ "I've made it to the first location; I'll be leaving the hotel shortly."

**Rikuto**: "Excellent news sir! We're cheering you on!"

_*They hang up*_

He headed off to where the first business partner on Heihachi's list was. It was a tall building decorated with fancy glass decorations inside, it was quite impressive. Jin had his translator by his side just in case he needed her, once they entered the building they were escorted to a large meeting room. In the middle of the room was a long table with 15 large black rolling chairs occupied by business men. The chair on the end of the table was occupied by the main man Jin was there to see. He sat there with a smile upon his lips, he stood when Jin walked through the double doors and commanded everyone to greet him. Jin bowed respectfully and sat down. Throughout the meeting, he seemed to successfully impress the powerful business partner. After an hour of serious discussion and harmless jokes, Jin's mission was accomplished. He headed back to his car and took a deep breath of relief.

**Jin**: "If all the meetings were to be like this one, I'll have no problem recruiting more of the partners." _*drives back to the hotel to rest and freshen up.*_

By now, it was already getting dark outside; he had already taken shower and eaten dinner so all there was left to do was read over a couple notes in the folder containing info about the next targeted partners. He sat down at the desk and started reading through the papers in folder with undivided attention. After a good 30 minutes of studying the info, he notices a stray small piece of folded piece of paper laying there on the table next to his hand, so he picks it up places it inside the folder in between all the papers and closes it. He had enough for today, so he decided to crash for tonight.

As the months went by, he visited more locations and successfully persuaded the business partners on Heihachi's list. Every time he crossed a name off the list, the weight that sat on his shoulders seemed to lessen. Meanwhile, thousands of miles away, all Xiaoyu could do was repeat the same daily routine every day. She still hung out with her friends and enjoyed their company but that didn't seem to fill the empty hole in her heart. The only one who knew how Xiao really felt inside was Miharu, her best friend

As their 3rd year of school came to an end, everyone rejoiced and retired for the summer. Even now, she still dreamt of seeing Jin's handsome face at least one more time, even though this dream was nearly impossible now. Her summer break was unusually quiet and lonesome; she kept to herself, even around Grandpa and Cheng. Grandpa continued on with his bickering about how Jin Kazama didn't deserve the precious love pouring from Xiaoyu's fragile pure heart. Miharu came over more often than usual, to keep Xiaoyu's mind occupied and off of the man that broke her heart. Grandpa, Cheng and Miharu teamed up as one and decided that they wouldn't just let Xiao sit around quietly for the rest of her summer vacation; they gathered their ideas up and started taking fun adventures around town. With all the help she received from her loved ones, the hole in her heart seemed to shrink and shrink.

**Meanwhile…..**

Jin had managed to keep impressing business partners around the world, even though some required more patience than others, he kept winning them over. Every night, he sat down to study each paper that contained info about the business men he would meet the next day and learned important facts about them. As he sat down for tonight's quick study session, he pulled out a paper from the folder, but along with that a small note fell out onto the desk.

**Jin**: "Hmm? What's this?" _*puts down the information sheet and picks the note up and reads it.* _

'_Jin, please meet me at the park near my house. I wish to speak with you about something that's been on my mind.' _

"Xiao gave me this note during basketball practice that one day after school…." _*looks down with sorrow in his brown eyes*_ "Damn…..I completely forgot that she gave this to me." _*thinks back to that day.* _"I received a call from HQ that day; my focus was on saving the company…"

I hope she didn't change her number." _*quickly takes out his phone and searches her name, presses the button and waits for an answer.* _

**Voice of a man**: "Hello?"

**Jin:** "Sorry, wrong number." _*hangs up immediately.*_ "I guess she did change her number….It's been seven months since I left….I hope she doing okay." _*looks down at phone*_ "I've got to reach her somehow."

He quickly gets onto the computer and searches up a popular social website he knew Xiao was on since he had heard her talk about it before. He typed in 'Xiaoyu Ling' and soon enough her pretty face showed up on his screen. _(He didn't have a profile, because he had always thought it was bothersome.)_ Her profile was open to the public, so he was able to see all her pictures and posts. He eagerly scrolled and looked at each picture she had posted.

"She's even cute in pictures."

When he clicks the next picture, the screen displays a close up picture of Xiaoyu smiling; it felt as if her cheerful eyes were looking into his. He suddenly feels a warm sensation overcome his cheeks.

"What the…" _*touches cheek* "_Am I…." _*eyes widen.* _"Blushing?!"

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I'll have chapter 5 up as soon as I can. **

**Thank you all for your faves and comments, it really motivates me to keep on going. :D**


	5. Back On Track

After summer break was over, she returned to school for her 4th year, as a senior, she felt that school wasn't as fun and interesting as it used to be. Even after such a long time, the image of Jin's face hasn't left her mind. No one knew of the countless times she cried by herself at night, it was all just too much for her but she didn't let anyone have the slightest idea of what was going on in her head. She knew she had to let go or else her misery would get the best of her, and that definitely couldn't happen any time soon! When she was asked out to go on harmless little dates with boys, she accepted and tried to have a good time, but something inside of her kept her from reaching total happiness. She had to find a way to cure these secret feelings of sadness and emptiness that still lingered in her. Soon enough, the 4th year of school flew away like a quick breeze, she graduated with many honors and rewards and received bouquets of flowers and presents from friends and loved ones.

Her graduation was probably the best day she ever had, since her parents even dropped by to congratulate her. Her father worked as well-known business man, and her mother worked as a well-known chef, but due to their hectic schedules they weren't around often to spend time with their children so whenever they came by it was a big deal for everyone. They spent her graduation night rejoicing and having fun with one another, this would be the last time she would see her parents for a while.

**Meanwhile…**

By day, Jin persuaded powerful business to join his side_.(Currently he was in Finland)_ By night, he searched through Xiaoyu's profile to see if she had posted anything new. He always had a mental fight with himself over if he should create a profile or not. He wanted to contact her so badly but at the same time, he wondered if she would even talk to him.

**Jin**: "Damn it….this is the hardest decision I've ever had to make!" _*leans back into his chair*_

"If I make a profile and send her a request, will she accept me still? Or will she shun me and reject me."

The great Jin Kazama was puzzled for the first time in his life….about A GIRL. He had never experienced these feelings of warmness, complete peacefulness and confusion, at least not all at the same time.

"If someone stood me up after I invited them somewhere, I don't think I would forgive them….shit…..what the hell am I supposed to do! Xiaoyu is a much better person than I am so maybe there's still a chance."

**1 hour later….**

_*gulp*_ "Alright…I'll make a profile and contact her."

_He makes the profile but leaves out his basic information._

"Okay then…I'll just fill the rest out later." _*clicks on her profile once more, but hesitates when he looks at her profile picture. He moves his pointer over the 'Add Friend' button, but hesitates once more.*_

_*Has a serious look upon his face.* "_I need more time to think."

**2 months later…**

Due to a busy schedule he never had the chance to add her as a friend, or even look at her profile. …..

A lot has changed in only two months, to start off: Grandpa decided that he wanted to start his own restaurant, but in order to do so he had to recruit the best chef's in all of Japan to attract more customers. Cheng decided to join in and help him so he tested his way out of his upcoming grade level and got the rest of the year free. They packed up and left after saying their goodbye's to Xiaoyu one month ago. Even though they weren't psychically there with her, they were still there with her. The small family always kept in contact with each other every day/night through video chat/call.

Xiaoyu started attending a nearby university and majored in culinary arts, she wanted to take after her mother. Her parents made sure she was taken care of so they always had the house bills taken care of; they even sent her extra money for whatever she wished to spend it on.

**Xiao**: _*yawns* _"I should get up and prepare for school." _*makes a high pitched voice*_ "But Xiao baby, don't leave me I can keep you warm and cozy." _*talks normally* _"It's okay snuggly bed, I'll be back soon." _*gets up and walks to the bathroom* _"I wonder what we'll be making in class today. Pies? Soup? Who knows…"

She begins her normal routine of fixing herself up for school, these days she usually wore her hair down just because she thought it looked better now that it's grown down to the mid of her back. She dressed herself in black denim shorts, a blue racer back tank top that flowed at the bottom and blue flower sandals to top it off.

At her University, almost all her classmates from high school attended there as well so she was used to the crowd and still met up with her regular group of friends. Her two closest friends were Miharu and Takeshi, they were always there for her whenever she needed them, she considers them family. By this point of time in her life, she has gotten over the loss of Jin so her life was back to normal thankfully. But who knows how would she react if she faced him?

**Outside, at the lunch tables at school….**

**Miharu**: "Hey Xiao!" _*walks up and sits down next to her*_

**Xiao**: _*eating ice cream* _"Hey Miharu." _*smiles*_ "Hmm…where's Takeshi?"

**Miharu**: _*points*_ "He's in the middle of that crowd of girls over there. He's gotten pretty popular with the ladies Tee hee."

_*Xiao looks back and sees Takeshi in the middle of the crowd*_

Everything about Takeshi was near perfection, from his cool long dark brown spiked hair, his masculine jawline, his smooth voice, his clear complexion, and his fit and toned body. He was now considered the 'Charmer' of the school.

**Xiao**: "He's finally receiving the attention he deserved all along."

**Miharu**: "I know! He grew from a cute nerd boy, to a hot popular boy."

**Xiao**: "Ooooh do I smell love in the air?" _*pokes her arm teasingly* _

**Miharu**: "Love for Takeshi, no. For Satoshi, YES! He's a total babe."

**Xiao:** "Satoshi?"

**Miharu**: "Yes don't you remember? He's the boy I've had a crush on since our 3rd year in high school."

**Xiao**: "It's not ringing a bell."

**Miharu**: "The soccer player, Satoshi." _*quickly searches up his profile on the social network website and shows Xiaoyu his picture.*_ "That's Satoshi." _*has hearts in eyes*_

**Xiao**: "Hmmm….ah I remember now! "

**Miharu:** "I'm going to get him to be my boyfriend soon."

**Xiao**: "I'm sure you'll be together in no time, you're a pretty girl with a strong mind! What is there not to like?"

**Miharu:** _*nods*_ "Right on!" _*sees Satoshi walk by with his friends_* "There he is, Xiao I'll talk to you later bye!" _*quickly gets up and follows Satoshi*_ "Satoshi wait up."

She watches Miharu as she walks next to Satoshi, she could already see the hearts floating above them as they spoke. Inside her mind, she wished she had the same courage Miharu contained. Her thoughts were interrupted by a weight that wrapped around her shoulders; she looks to her left and sees a bright smiling boy sitting next to her.

**Takeshi**: "Hi Xiao!"

**Xiao**: "Hi Takeshi."

**Takeshi**: "Did you see me over there? I finally have fan girls of my own!"

**Xiao:** "Ha ha ha, I saw and I'm impressed."

**Takeshi**: _"_Now those girls that rejected me in high school get to have a taste of what I felt when they rejected me."

**Xiao**: "Wow, Takeshi… "

**Takeshi**: "I mean it's only natural." _*winks* _"So what food dish are you going to enter into the competition?"

**Xiao**: "Hmmm…I don't know, this competition's theme is 'The World' so I have to pick a dish that is not from Japan. I'm having a hard time deciding."

**Takeshi**: _*places his elbow on the table, and leans his face against his hand* _"Maybe you could pick dishes from Italy, China, Philippines, Brazil, Poland….shall I go on?"

**Xiao**: _*giggles* _"Thanks for the suggestions; I want to pick something other than Chinese food though because well you know I'm already an expert cause my mother taught me. I want to pick something totally foreign to me, something interesting and new."

**Takeshi**: _*twirls a strand of her hair around his finger while enjoying the view of her angelic face.* _"Well, you should hurry up and choose before it's too late."

**Xiao**: "I know, I know." _*Checks watch*_ "Eh?! Shoot, I'll be late for class !" _*gets up and grabs bag_* "Bye Takeshi, see you later!" _*speed walks away*_

**Takeshi**: "She's always in a hurry, boo."

**Girl:** "Hey Takeshi!"_ *giggles and quickly takes a seat beside him.* _

**Takeshi**: _*goes into charm mode!* _"Well hello there, how has you been my angel?"

**Girl**: _*hearts in eyes*_ "I've been doing absolutely wonderful!"

The girl's yelling attracts the attention of other girls so they all crowd around him again. With his dreamy eyes and killer smirk, he successfully charms every one of the girls in the crowd.

**Inside Culinary Arts class…**

**Molly**: Hey Xiaoyu, what dish are you going to make for the competition?"

**Xiao**: "You know what, I think I'll go with this." _*points at a picture in her cook book*_

**Molly**: "Wow, you're going for an Italian dish?" _*smiles brightly*_

**Xiao**: "Yup, it looks good. The name makes it sound even better: Carpese Salad with Grilled flank steak."

**Molly:** "I can't wait to try it after they judge it. I'm pretty sure you'll win, you're cooking talent is outstanding."

**Xiao:** "Awww….Thanks!"

**Molly**: "Hey I almost forgot to tell you. We're throwing a party later tonight, wanna come?"

**Xiao**: "I don't think I can make it this time, I've got to spend time perfecting my recipe. Sorry."

**Molly:** "Aww come on, there will a ton of cute boys there!"

**Xiao**: "I promise I'll come next time."

**Molly**: _*pouts lips*_ "Oh alright then, but you can't go back on your word Xiaoyu. You're coming to my next party."

**Xiao**: "Okay, promise." _*phone starts ringing*_ "Oops, my phone." _*looks at the caller ID*_ "Mom?!" _*quickly steps outside to take the call* "_Hey Mom!"

**Mom**: "Hi sweetie, sorry to interrupt I know you're probably in class right?"

**Xiao**: "Yeah but it's totally okay!"

**Mom**: "Okay, well I called because there's going to be a party here in Hong Kong. Your uncle Dao is inviting us to join him at one of those fancy business parties! Isn't that exciting?"

**Xiao**: "Ah yes, Uncle Dao, he's the one who owns that big business….I somehow always forget what it's called though….anyways it's formal wear right?"

**Mom:** "Yes, but don't worry about trying to find an outfit, I've got you covered!"

**Xiao**: "Wow okay then, thanks!"

**Mom**: "No problem sweetie, the party will be in 2 weeks. Make sure to book a flight early so you can catch a plane."

**Xiao**: "I will!"

**Mom:** "Okay, I love you. Bye sweet heart!"

**Xiao**: "Bye Mom."

* * *

**I'm on a roll so far, I've been uploading chapters a bit faster than usual. LOL**

**Anyways, things are getting pretty interesting.**


	6. So Close Yet So Far Away

**2 weeks later…..**

She looked down at the beautiful sight of all the tall buildings and landscape Hong Kong had to offer. She smiled until her cheeks started hurting; she was probably the most excited person on the whole plane. As soon as they allowed the passengers to take their leave, Xiaoyu was the first one off the plane. After retrieving her luggage, she started looking around for her driver. She looked adorably happy; she received glances and pleased looks from strangers as they passed by due to her stylish appearance: (She proudly wore a loose, off-the-shoulder blouse decorated with rose colored flowers, white denim shorts, and white/pink wedges. Her lips were stained with a light pink rosy colored lipstick, giving her beautiful light skin a pop of color.

**Xiao**: "Home sweet home." _*smiles brightly as she started walking around, still in search of her driver.*_

He walked into the large lobby of the airport with his luggage in hand, he was ready to lie down on the comfortable bed of the hotel he would be staying in today. Of course, he received lovely looks from the ladies that passed by him. His whole appearance was definitely easy on the eyes, (A light grey blazer jacket, with a regular white t-shirt underneath, dark blue fitted jeans and dark grey shoes.)

**Girl**: *nudges her friend* "Look look, he's SO handsome…he looks so unreal."

**Girl 2**: "Yeah I know, he's like one of the few men on earth who were made perfectly." _*blushes*_

Though they were ignored, they still had the hots for him.

**Jin**: _*checks his watch*_ "He should be here by now, I'm sure I told them I would be here around 11:00 AM." _*looks around, then starts roaming the lobby*_

Only a couple feet away from him now, she stops and orders a green tea bubble tea drink from a nearby shop. As she pays and takes the drink, she finds a nearby bench and sits down to enjoy her drink and check messages on her phone. As she sets down her drink, it pushes her small purse off the edge of the bench and spills the contents inside, her rosy lipstick rolls off in the process but she doesn't take notice.

**Xiao**: "Aw come on now…."

The tube of lipstick kept rolling until it bumped into the foot of a familiar stranger. He bent down and looked at it, then looked around for a possible owner. There were no women nearby so he kept looking, but once he looked to his right he spotted a young lady sitting on the bench picking up her things from the floor and placing them back into her purse, so he walks towards her but freezes in his tracks when she sits back up and reveals her face.

**Jin**: _*eyes widen*_ "Is that Xiao?!" _*walks towards her with the lipstick in hand but a man in a black suit blocks his way* "_Excuse me." _*tries to walks around the man but he once again blocks him_* "Do you need something?"

**Driver:** "Hello Mr. Kazama, I'm your driver for this afternoon."

**Jin**: "Eh? Oh….very well then, let me do something before we leave."

**Driver**: "Certainly sir." _*smiles then steps out of the way*_

Jin sets his eyes on the bench where the lovely young lady sat, but unfortunately it was now empty, his eyes wandered all around him to see where she could've gone, but she was nowhere to be found.

**Jin**: "I swear….I thought that girl looked exactly like Xiao."

**Driver**: _*walks up to him*_ "Are you alright sir?"

**Jin**: "Yeah…"

**Driver:** "Shall we take our leave then?"

**Jin:** "Yes."

_*leaves with his driver and sits himself down in the back of the car.*_

**(Jin's thoughts)**

I could've sworn that girl looked exactly like her….

*looks at the lipstick tube.*

Maybe I was just imagining things? I don't know…

***Rikuto calls***

**Jin**: _*answers* _"I've made it to Hong Kong."

**Rikuto**: "Excellent news sir! Mr. Dao's formal party is tomorrow right?"

**Jin**: "Yes."

**Rikuto:** "Have a good time there sir, you should enjoy yourself since you've only got a few more business men to talk with before returning home."

**Jin**: "I will thanks, talk to you later then."

**15 minutes later…**

_*The driver pulls up to the hotel's entrance and calls on a bell boy to help him unload the luggage.* _

**Meanwhile….**

**Xiao**: _*walks around until a man calls out her name.*_ "Hmm? That must be my ride!"

**Driver**: "Hello Miss Xiaoyu, it's a pleasure to meet Mr. Ling's beloved daughter."

**Xiao**: "Hello, nice to meet you too." _*smiles*_

**Driver**: "I'm sorry for the wait, I'll carry your bags"

They exit the airport and head back to the car, he loads all her luggage in the back and starts their journey to the hotel where she would be staying during her time in Hong Kong. As they passed through the city, she points out certain places and buildings she's been in before when she was a child and talked about old memories. When they finally reached the hotel, her driver unloads her luggage and calls a bellboy to help carry her stuff up to her room.

She walks into the lobby and stands in line behind a tall, muscular gentleman talking to the Desk Clerk.

**Desk Clerk**: _*hearts in eyes*_ "Yes Mr. Kazama, I've….WE"VE been expecting you." _*smiles* "_Here's your room key." _*hands him his room key card and a small piece of paper with her phone number on it.*_

**Jin**: _*looks at the piece of paper and returns it.* _"I don't think I'll be needing this." _*walks away towards the elevator, presses the button and goes up to the 17__th__ floor*_

**Desk Clerk**: "W-wait…hmp how unfair!"

**Xiao**: _*steps up and smiles at the Desk Clerk*_ "Hello, I have a room already booked. My name is Ling Xiaoyu."

**Desk Clerk**: _*clears throat*_ "One moment please." _*searches up her name*_ "Ah here you are. Welcome, Miss Xiaoyu."

**Xiao:** "Thanks….hey are you okay? You look a little down."

**Desk Clerk**: "Yeah, it's just…I totally got rejected by a hottie just now."

**Xiao**: "Hmm?" _*looks around* _

**Desk Clerk: **"He already left, I tried giving him my number but he returned it and told me: 'I don't think I'll be needing this.' Then he left."

**Xiao**: "Aw I'm sorry to hear that, but don't get worked up about it. You'll find you're other half soon or later."

**Desk Clerk:** "Thank you….your words are kind, don't make me cry my makeup will mess up."

**Xiao:** _*smiles*_ "You're welcome, I've been rejected before too so don't feel too bad." _*slightly frowns, remembering the hurt she felt during those times*_

**Desk Clerk**_: *nods*_ "Come down for dinner later tonight, order anything you want cause it's going to be on the house."

**Xiao**: "Wow….thanks!"

**Desk Clerk**: _*hands over her room's card key.*_ "No problem Miss Xiaoyu, please enjoy your stay." _*smiles*_

**Xiao**: "I will, thanks." _*heads off to the elevator, presses the button and goes up to the 17__th__ floor.*_

_*Her luggage was already placed neatly by her bed.*_

"This hotel is amazing…..I'll definitely enjoy tonight's dinner!"

**5 hours later…**

He stood outside his door coolly leaning against the wall, checking his phone for update texts from HQ's and also updates from Xiao's profile. Suddenly she opened her door and started walking down the hall towards him.

**Xiao**: _*looks through her purse*_ "Aww..my lipstick isn't here. Boo." _* takes out her phone and takes a cute selfie anyways, then uploads it onto her profile with the caption: 'About to head down to dinner…loving it here in Hong Kong (Sorry for the bare lips, I lost my lipstick __ ) ' *_

_*He was coincidently on her profile during this time and immediately saw the update.*_

**Jin**: "So cute…..Hong Kong?!" _*eyes widen as he stares at her picture* "_That flower blouse she's wearing looks familiar." _*Thinks back to when he was at the airport earlier today, and remembers the girl on bench wearing the same exact shirt* _"I was right, it's her! The lipstick must be hers then."

_*She walks by without noticing him at all, but he takes notice of her when he looks up due to the shocking discovery. His bewildered eyes followed her as she walked towards the elevator* _

**Xiao**_: _"I'll order all my favorites….Peking Duck, Shirmp dumplings and Takoyaki! Yum."

_*presses the button and steps inside the elevator* _

**Jin**: _*snaps out of his current state of shock*_ "Xiao?...Wait!" _*runs towards the elevator as fast as he could but it was too late.* "Damn it!" *rapidly presses the 'Open' button of the vacant elevator next to him and heads down to the dinner room.*_

_*His eyes roamed all throughout the room which was filled with people.*_

"Where is she?" _*spots her sitting at a table all alone, eating.* _"Xiao…."

_*Starts walking towards her but is suddenly stopped by the Desk Clerk from earlier* _

**Desk Clerk**: _*hugs his arm* _"Hello Mr. Kazama." _*smiles as she looks up at him*_

**Jin**: _*looks down at her*_ "Please let my arm go."

**Desk Clerk**: "But I….."

**Jin: **"I'm looking for someone, and you're becoming a distraction."

**Desk Clerk**: "Maybe we started off on the wrong foot, my name is Lixue."

**Jin:** _*keeps his longing gaze locked on his beautiful Xiaoyu* _"Lixue."

**Lixue** _*eyes sparkle with excitement* _"Yes Jin?"

**Jin**: _*looks down at her*_ "Keep it professional and call me Mr. Kazama, and again, let my arm go. I don't plan on playing this flirting game with you."

**Lixue**: _*hurt struck her heart_* "Mr. Kazama…..please, give me a chance. I've always been a big fan of yours! You're my dream man; you're everything I'm looking for in a man! I love you…."

**Jin**: "You don't even know me; you just know my public image. You're only in love with the image of me."

**Lixue:** "No….I've read things about you online and listened to all your interviews, I feel like I know you."

**Jin**: "Tsk….that just proves you're just another fan girl."

**Lixue**: "No….I'm….."

**Jin**: _*looks back to where Xiao was sitting but her seat was once again empty_.* "Damn it….I've wasted time talking." _*pulls his arm out of her embrace and leaves*_

**Lixue**_: *frowns as she watches him leave.* "_Why do I always have bad ideas….I approached him all wrong."

As he walked out of the elevator on the 17th floor, he saw her close her door. He slowly walked to her door and raised a fist to knock.

This was it….the moment when he would see her bright face once again in person. But wait, what if she didn't want to see him, after all it's been nearly half a year since they last seen each other and not to mention, her last memory of him wasn't a very happy one. These were the types of thoughts he was thinking at the moment. Suddenly, her door swings open; as soon as he sensed the doorknob wiggle, he quickly hides himself against the wall right next to her door.

**Xiao**: "Hmmm? I thought I heard someone out here." _*shrugs and closes door*_

**(Jin's thoughts)**

_What the hell is wrong with me? I'm hiding from a girl, my heart is beating like crazy, I can't think straight and my hands are becoming sweaty.  
_

He wondered why he felt this way… The cause of his body reacting in such a manner was because of one of the few weaknesses he had…Ling Xiaoyu. After spending nearly half a year traveling around the world, dedicating his time in protecting his company he never became fully aware of the blossoming love he had for her.

* * *

**How are you liking it so far?**  
** :)**

**I'll post chapter seven as soon as I can!**


	7. Reunited At Last

**Sorry for the delay! Here's chapter seven!**

* * *

**The Next Morning…..**

She awoke with a sleepy smile upon her face, she was totally ready for this wonderful day to start.

**Xiao**: _*sits up and stretches* _"The party is today! I wonder what type of dress mom has for me."

_*stomach growls*_

"Oh? I should eat breakfast before I head out."

After taking a shower she quickly dresses herself and fixes her hair then steps outside her door and walks towards the elevator, but since someone was already using it she stood there patiently. While she waited, Jin stepped out of his room and headed towards the elevator too, but he stops in his tracks when he sees her standing there. Suddenly, his heart starts beating fast as if it were going to pop out of his chest and his eyes become stuck on her.

**Jin**: "Xia…..."

**Lixue (Desk Clerk): **_*giggles as she steps in front of him* _"Hi Jin."

**Jin**: "What the…."

**Lixue**: _*hugs his arm_*"Did I surprise you?"

**Jin**: _*glares down at her* _"Let go."

**Lixue**: "Aww….why?"

**Jin**: "You're constricting the blood flow in my arm and it's making me uncomfortable."

**Lixue**: _*loosen her grip* _"Let's go on a date Jin!"

_*The elevator door opens, and Xiao steps in and presses the button to go down to the dining room*_

**Jin**: _*breaks free of Lixue's grip and runs towards the elevator door.* _"Wait!"

_Unfortunately it was too late, the door closed before he could reach it. He lowers his head in frustration._

**Lixue**: "Were you trying to catch the elevator? Oh! I have an idea, let's go down and eat breakfast. I heard they'll be serving pancakes this morning! "

**Jin**: _*slowly brings his angry gaze up to her eyes*_ "Didn't I tell you to call me Mr. Kazama? You're nothing but an employee to me. And quit clinging onto me all the time, it's annoying! I really hate repeating myself but since you're a slow learner I'll be forced to say this once again. I'm not planning on playing this flirting game with you, which means I'm NOT interested in dating someone like you."

**Lixue**: _*stares into his eyes* _"But…."

**Jin**: _*glares*_ "Goodbye." _*presses the elevator button and goes downstairs*_

"Damn it, I couldn't reach her in time, all thanks to that annoying desk clerk….whatever her name was."

**2 hours later…**

_*RING RING….RING RING*_

**Xiao**_: _"Hi Mom!"

**Mom**_: _"Hey Sweetie! Hurry up; you know Mrs. Hui-ying is pretty impatient."

**Xiao**: _*eyes widen*_ "Wait….please tell me I heard wrong. Did you just say Mrs. Hui-ying?! She's the one that will be taking care of me today?"

**Mom:** "She's really good at what she dose, that's why I hired her again."

**Xiao**" Ahh mother please, anyone but her!"

**Mom**: "Quit whining, you'll be even more beautiful than you already are when she's done with you!"

**Xiao: **"…Okay…."

**Mom**: "See you in a few minutes then, Bye bye."

**Xiao**: "Bye."

**20 minutes later….**

_*As soon as she arrives, Mrs. Hui-ying smiles and pulls her into her beauty salon.*_

**Hui-ying:** "Wow….look at my beautiful Xiaoyu."

**(Xiao's thoughts)**

Here comes the hug of death.

**Hui-ying:** "It's so nice to see you again, it's been too long child!" _*wraps her arms around Xiao's petite figure and squeezes the life out of her with a hug*_

_*As Hui-ying lets her go, Xiao gasps for air.*_

**Xiao**_: *coughs*_ "Yeah….nice to see you too Mrs. Hui-ying."

**Hui-ying**: "Well let's not just stand here, I've got work to do! Come along Xiaoyu." _*holds her hand and leads her into the main room of the large salon.*_

"Sit down, and let me begin working on my masterpiece."

Xiao nods and sits down immediately and lets her begin primping her up. Hui-ying carefully picked out everything she wanted for Xiaoyu to wear to the party beforehand.

**2 hours later….**

Xiaoyu stood before her mother and Hui-ying, their eyes observed her carefully with amazement. It was as if they were looking at a celebrity.

**Mom**: "My baby…..Xiao, you're so BEAUTIFUL!"

**Hui-ying**: "As expected….you're truly a walking masterpiece Xiaoyu."

(She stood before them glossed and primped, her eyes were glossed with mascara, her lips were fuisha colored and her earrings were small pink jewels. Her hair was styled into a loose bun, w/ strands of curled hair hanging loose around her face along with her bangs. Her dress was a long fuisha colored cheongsam with flower/leaves designs all over it.)

**Xiao: **"Thank you so much, I really like the dress and everything."

**Hui-ying:** "You're very welcome my dear." _*smiles*_

**Meanwhile…..**

He finished his afternoon meal and headed back up to his room without being spotted by the annoying desk clerk.

**Jin**: _*takes a deep breath in and out*_ "Finally….that annoying woman stopped showing herself before me. I don't think I can take it if she comes out of nowhere and grabs me again like she did this morning."

_*checks watch* _

"I better get ready for the party."

After taking a quick shower he opens the closet and picks out one of his formal suits. No more than 20 minutes later, he was all ready to go.

(He wore: A fitted light grey suit, a black skinny tie and black shoes. He spiked his hair as he usually did and sprayed on some cologne. So now, not only his looks were attractive, but his scent was too.)

After finishing up, he went downstairs, hopped into the back of his driver's car and started the journey to the party location.

Xiao was already there at her uncle's beautiful party; the room he rented was on near the top of the building so it had an amazing view of the city below. The area was enormous and the ceiling was sky high, the whole atmosphere was astonishing and splendid: the chandeliers, the buffet tables filled with expensive but fantastic food, the decorations and the people. She already greeted her uncle and half the guests there.

**Xiao**: _*looks around*_ "I hope no one else stops me, I gotta get to that buffet table…Uncle Dao did a good job picking the chefs to make all this!"

_*heads to the table without any distractions and starts filling her plate with scrumptious food.*_

As he walks in he scans the room for Mr. Dao, soon enough he found him standing in a small group of friends and family. He approaches him with a friendly smile.

**Jin**: _*Starts speaking Cantonese*_ "Hello Mr. Dao."

**Mr. Dao**: "Ah, why hello there Mr. Kazama." *smiles as he grabs Jin's hand and shakes it.* "I'm glad you could make it tonight."

**Jin: **"Yes sir, I wouldn't miss it for anything."

**Mr. Dao**: "That means a lot coming from you, I know you're a very busy man after all."

Within minutes, Jin and Mr. Dao got along right away, persuading him was too easy. It only took him 30 minutes to talk and win him over.

"I'm so glad I invited you to my party, you're quite fun to be around."

**Jin**: _*slightly smiles*_ "Thank you."

After finishing up their conversation, he decides to enjoy himself and relax. As he walked past a group of ladies, they all smiled at him and commented on how prince-like he looked and how lucky his 'girlfriend' is_. (Assuming he had one, since he was so good looking.)_

**Xiao**: _*still standing by the food table_* "Mmmmm I'm in heaven, this cheese is splendid." _*notices two girls chatting loudly while quickly making their way towards a group of girls that seem to be surrounding someone.*_

**Girl:** "I heard he's pretty hot."

**Girl 2**: "I know, let's find out if what they say is true."

**Xiao**: _*watches them join the crowd*_ "Hmm? I wonder who they're talking about." _*takes a bite out of her sandwich*_

**Inside the circle of girls…..**

**(Jin's thoughts)**

I can't be rude here…..Mr. Dao might think differently of me if he sees me being like that.

**Jin**: "Please excuse me ladies, I have to go somewhere."

**Girl**: "Aww, stay here with us and chat for a bit."

**Jin**: "Sorry I can't, I have to use the restroom."

**Girl**: "Okay, but please come back quickly."

**Jin**: "Sure." _*quickly takes his leave and hides in the resteroom.*_

**Girl**:"He's such a gentleman!"

**Girls**: "So handsome!"

**Xiao**: _*looks up from her plate*_ "Did he already leave? Aww….I didn't get to see the pretty guy."

**3 hours later….**

**Xiao**: "I'm stuffed….I think I'm ready to go back to my room." _*throws away plate and starts heading towards the elevator.*_

**Jin:**_ *chatting with Mr. Dao* _"I think I'll retire for the night, I really enjoyed myself here."

**Mr. Dao**: "Thank you for coming! We should schedule in a game of golf together sometime."

**Jin**: _*nods* _"That would be great."

_*They say their goodbyes, then he departs from them and heads towards the elevator.*_

When he arrives there, the only other person that was there waiting for the door to open was none other than Xiaoyu. He unknowingly stood behind her and waited patiently. As they waited, a group of people showed up and stood behind them waiting. A few seconds later the door finally opened, the group behind them crowded into the elevator, pushing Jin and Xiao into the corner. She stood against the corner/wall, and he stood facing towards her, with his hands against the walls (_which prevented him from squishing her)._ He towered over her.

**Jin**: _*Without thinking, he spoke Japanese_*"Sorry about this Miss, I don't mean to invade your space like this."

_*Their bodies were close, and her head was against his chest due to small space.*_

**Xiao**: _*Switches to Japanese.* "_It's not your fault; those people should've split their group so we wouldn't have to be squished like this."

**Jin**: _*takes notice* _"You can speak Japanese?"

**Xiao**: "Yes, I'm pretty fluent."

At this moment, he looks down and she looks up. Their eyes finally meet…..

**Jin: **"Xiao?!"

**Xiao**: "Jin?!"

The elevator finally reaches the lobby, when the doors opened everyone left except them. They stood there frozen in their current positions.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Hahaha finally they meet face to face!**


	8. Apologies

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took a while for this chapter to come up.**

** Anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

As he took a step back to have a full view of her, their eyes never broke the connection between them.

**Xiao**: "J-Jin?"

**Jin**: "Xiao….."

_Her thoughts were running wild at this point._

**Xiao:** "Is it really you?" _*reaches her hand up and places it on his face.*_

**Jin**: "Yes…."

**Girl**: "There he is girls, let's get him!"

The same group of ladies that were flirting with him earlier came charging towards the open elevator door.

**Jin**: _*looks back at them and quickly presses the 'Close Door' button.* _"Hurry, close already!"

Fortunately, his timing was good so the girls never made it inside the elevator. He took a deep breath in and out, and then looked back at Xiao.

"So….."

**Xiao**: "…."

_*After the elevator reached the top floor, he pressed the lobby button again.*_

**3 minutes later…**

**Jin**: _*peeks his head out and looks around.* _"Okay the coast is clear."

_*Without a word, she continues to stare at him*_

"Come with me, I think I owe you an apology and an explanation."

**Xiao**: "…." _*continues to stare at him*_

**(Xiao's thoughts)**

_I can't believe it's really him!_

He takes her hand in his and leads her out of the lobby quickly, towards his car. After he opened the door for her and helped her in, he sped walked his way to the driver's side, hopped in and drove off towards a fancy little café. The ride there seemed a bit awkward because Xiao was dead silent, but he didn't mind at all, he understood why she was being the way she was. She was completely shocked to see the boy she never thought she would see again appear right in front of her face. _(literally)_

**20 minutes later….**

When they finally made it to the café, he became surprised because it was empty inside.

**(Jin's thoughts)**

Perfect, there's no one else here, which means there will be no distractions.

He lead the way inside and picked a booth to sit at, the atmosphere was wide, free and comforting.

**Jin: "**I'm really glad to see you again, it's been too long."

**Xiao**: "Where have you been?"

**Jin**: "You know that one day after school, when you visited me during basketball practice? Well, I received a call shortly after you left about the Mishima Zaibatsu being threatened by my Father and Grandfather. "

**Xiao**: "That's horrible."

**Jin**: "I had no choice but to leave everything behind and go protect the company. I had to travel around for a bit to do so."

**(Xiao's thoughts)**

So that's why….

**Jin**: "Xiao."

**Xiao**: "Hmm?"

**Jin**: _*slowly reaches his hands across the table towards her and holds them in his own* _"I sincerely apologize for not meeting with you that day."

**Xiao:** _*blushes*_ "It's okay. I understand you had to do what was best for your company."

**Jin**: "I'm glad I was lucky enough to meet with you here, I've been wanting to see you again. I still wish I read your note earlier than I did though, I wanted to tell you something important too."

**Xiao:** "What was it?"

**Jin**: _*smirks*_ "I was going to tell you that I….." _*RING RING* "_….Sorry Xiao please excuse me for just a moment."

**Xiao**: "Okay."

**(Xiao's thoughts)**

UGH! Why does his phone have to ring? Who the heck would call at a time like this?

_*He gets up and walks outside by the front doors of the café*_

**Jin**: "What?"

**Rikuto**: "Hello sir….sorry, did I interrupt you?"

**Jin**: "Actually yes, you did."

**Rikuto**: "I'm terribly sorry about that sir!"

**Jin:** "What's going on?"

**Rikuto:** "Well….we retrieved information from Heihachi and Kazuya's computers, and well there appears to be an additional business partner on the list. He'd be your last target after you finish up business in Italy."

**Jin**: "Who is it and where is he?"

**Rikuto**: "His name is Mr. Sakomoto and he is currently in Japan."

**Jin**: "Japan huh?"

**Rikuto**: "Yes sir."

**Jin**: "Perfect." _*smiles*_

**(Jin's thoughts)**

Now I can get to Japan faster and stay there for good.

"Thanks for the info Rikuto."

**Rikuto**: "You're welcome sir!"

_*After they hang up he walks back inside and sits back down.*_

**Jin**: "Do you want something to drink Xiao?"

**Xiao**: "Yes, I'll just have a green tea."

**Jin**: "Okay."

They ended up spending a whole hour at the café chatting, laughing and catching up. But since it was already near 11 PM, they decided to leave. Their moods had lifted so much within the last hour; both were filled with happiness and joy.

**Outside the café **_(On the way back to his car)…_

**Xiao**_: *locks arms with him_* "I stay at a place called: 'Cesar's hotel'."

**Jin**: "Yeah, we stay at the same place."

**Xiao**: "Really?"

**Jin**: "Yeah, I saw you there earlier, but an annoying person kept interfering with me and I couldn't get your attention."

**Xiao**: "Oh, I see…..hey are you tired?"

**Jin**: "No, why?"

**Xiao**: _*smiles up at him*_ "Let's celebrate!"

**Jin**: "Celebrate?"

**Xiao**: "Yeah for our reunion!"

**Jin**: "Okay."

**Xiao**: "Let's celebrate at the hotel with wine!"

**Jin**: "Can you handle wine?"

**Xiao**: Pshhh…of course."

* * *

**Yeah this one was a bit shorter than others...**

**lol I'll have the next chapter up asap!**


	9. Drunken Confessions

After they had both changed into their pajamas' she came back into his room with a bottle of red wine. They sat at the small round table and began drinking and chatting, they were totally enjoying each other's presence. But only after 2 cups of wine, she became drunk. Her cheeks become pink and rosey, her speech became slower but still clear and she started acting out of the norm.

**Xiao**: _*giggles.* "_Jiiiin." _*smiles at him* _

**Jin**: _*puts his drink down*_ "Hmm?"

**Xiao**: "I missed you so much…. when you were away! I hope you know that." _*points at him* "_Don't leave me again….. got it?" _*gets up and stands beside his chair, then places a heavy hand on his shoulder_* "By any chance…have you ever thought of me when you were away?"

**Jin**: _*blushes* _"I uh…."

**Xiao**: _*smiles*_ "Because I thought of you all the time….I missed you so so so much!"

_*She loses her balance but he quickly gets up and wraps his arms around her before she falls.*_

**Jin**: "Careful Xiao."

_Her legs gave out so she leaned her body weight onto him. She looks up at him dreamingly and puckers her lips out and leans in with the intent to kiss him, but when he looked down at her full lips his heart beat started racing and his focus was set only on her pink kissable lips. He ends up tripping over his own feet and landing on the bed (with her under him). Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she was pulling him down closer to her, he was so close that he could feel her heart beat against his chest.*_

"Don't you know how much I liked you in high school? In fact…. I still like you a lot….when I saw you in the elevator…..it's was like…..fireworks were going off." _*giggles*_

**Jin**: _*Props himself up on both hands and looks down at her*_ "Xiao…."

**Xiao**: "You're so handsome….." _ *reaches one hand up and traces the features of his face with her soft fingertips…( His cheeks, eye brows, nose, and lips.)*_

_*He gently takes her hand in his and looks into her eyes, then looks down at her smiling lips.*_

**Xiao**: "This is the best day…..ever, I'm so happy. But It's probably getting…pretty late huh? Let's sleep now." _*reaches up and kisses the tip of his nose, then lays back down with her eyes closed*_

**Jin**: _*blushes*_ "Okay."

He slowly got up and tucked her under the covers of his bed, making sure she was comfortable before leaving to make his own bed on the couch. He gathered the extra pillow and blanket from the closet and fell fast asleep.

**In the morning….**

She woke up before he did, she stretched and yawned as she sat up in the bed. She looked around and noticed that the room set-up was quite different. Then she spotted him sleeping on the couch.

**Xiao:** "Why am I sleeping here?" _*looks at the table they were sitting at the night before, with the red wine bottle on it, then rememebers.*_ "Perhaps….did I….oh no, I totally got drunk. How embarrassing, I hope I didn't say anything out of the ordinary or did anything stupid."

**Jin**: _*yawns then slowly sits up*_ "Is it already morning?" _*looks at her* "_Good morning Xiao."

**Xiao**: "Good morning…..sorry for taking over your bed."

**Jin**: "It's okay." _*slightly smiles.* "_Do you want to have breakfast downstairs?"

**Xiao**: _*nods*_ "Sounds good! I'll go get ready."

**Jin**: "Okay." _*gets up and walks her to the door.*_

When she opened the door, Lixue was standing there with a tray occupied with two cups of coffee _(which was meant for herself and Jin)_

**Lixue**_: *Her smile fades away as she looks at Xiao, then at Jin.* "_Oh….Xiaoyu, what are you doing in Mr. Kazama's room?"

**Xiao**: "Oh we….."

**Jin**: _*interrupts*_ "It's none of your concern Mai."

**Lixue:** "My name is Lixue!"

**Jin:** "Whatever."

**Xiao**: "Excuse me _*walks past Lixue and goes back to her room*_

**Lixue**: "Ji…" _*gets the door shut on her face*_

**(Lixue's thoughts)**

Were they…..sleeping together? No….how do they know each other anyways? I can't believe she has the heart of that coldblooded man. He didn't give me a chance! How the hell did she get him to like her?

"He's so serious but she's so bubbly and cute…..wouldn't he like the more serious type like me? Ugh I don't get it, men are so confusing!" _*walks back to the elevator and goes back down to the lobby.*_

**10 minutes later….**

They were seated at the dining table, waiting for their order to come out. She ordered Congee _(Chinese hangover rice porridge_) and he ordered Jian Bing _(An omelette-filled crepes speckled w/green onions) _They talked, laughed and ate well together.

**Xiao: **"Hey Jin….."

**Jin**: "Hmm?"

**Xiao**: "Um…..Did I do or say anything…..weird last night?"

**Jin**: _*thinks back and recalls everything she said/did, then smiles*_ "Nope, you just fell asleep."

**Xiao**: "Good."

_*His phone starts ringing.*_

**Jin**: "Sorry about that."

**Xiao**: "It's okay, you should answer it."

**Jin**: _*nods*_ "Hello?"

**Rikuto**: Hello sir, are you almost finished packing?"

**Jin**: "Packing? No why?"

**Rikuto**: "Your flight to Italy is in a few hours, remember?"

**Jin**: "What?! Damn…..I totally forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me."

**Rikuto**: "You're welcome sir."

_*They hang up.*_

**Xiao: "**Is everything alright?"

**Jin**: "Yes….it's just, I have to leave in a few hours. I'm going to Italy."

**Xiao:** "You're leaving?" _*frowns*_

**Jin:** "Yes, but I'll be back in Japan after this last trip."

**Xiao**: "How long will you be away?"

**Jin**: "Maybe a week, I'm still not sure."

**Xiao:** _*looks down*_ "Oh."

**Jin: **"I promise I'll be back no later than 2 weeks."

**Xiao**: _*nods*_ "Okay then."

After they finished up their breakfast and conversation, they headed back upstairs. They decided to meet and say their goodbyes before his departure from Hong Kong; he was now is his room packing and preparing this luggage for his flight. It seemed as the seconds, minutes and hours slipped away like sand flowing through ones fingers. Before they knew it, it was already time for him to leave.

**Outside the hotel entrance….**

**Xiao**: "Have a safe trip!"

**Jin**: "Thank you, I will." _*pulls her into a warm hug*_ "Have a safe trip back to Japan."

**Xiao**: _*surprised by his sudden affectionate hug*_ "I will."

**Jin:** _*releases her*_ "I'll see you soon." _*smiles*_

_*She simply smiles and nods.*_

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**This one was a bit short too.**

**_But I hope you enjoyed it anyways!_**

**_I'll have the next chapter up soon!_**

_**Tha**__n__**ks for keeping up with this story :)**_

_**And thanks for the nice reviews!**_


	10. One Moment Can Change Everything

**2 ½ weeks later, (at the park near Xiaoyu's house)….**

She sat on the swing and looked down at her feet with weary thoughts running through her head. Even though she wasn't trying to pin down an exact date of when Jin would come back she couldn't help herself. He promised her that he would come back before 2 weeks had passed but it was already 4 days over the 2 week period.

**Xiao**: _*sighs and looks up at the evening sky*_ "I shouldn't worry about it, he'll come back when he's finished with his business."

**Neighbor**: _*walking with her child*_ "Oh hello Xiaoyu, are you waiting for someone again?"

**Xiao**: *_looks up and waves at them* _"Ye….no I'm not. I'm just enjoying the fresh air today." _*smiles*_

**Neighbor**: "Oh okay then, well don't stay out too late."

**Xiao:** _*nods*_ "Okay."

_*They walk away*_

**Meanwhile….**

It was felt good to be back home in Japan, everything was familiar and comfortable. As his airplane landed behind the Mishima Zaibatsu all the workers, directors, managers and secretaries lined up inside near the entrance of the building to greet their boss.

**Inside the Mishima Zaibatsu…**

**Secretary**: "Hurry everyone hurry, Mr. Kazama is coming!"

_*everyone scattered to their places and straightened their lines.*_

**Director**: "Straighten up the lines more!"

This was the moment everyone's been waiting for… The glass doors slid open and Jin walked in.

**Everyone**: "Welcome back Mr. Kazama!"

**Jin**: _*smiles*_ "Hello everyone, it's good to see your faces once again."

**Emiko (secretary):** _*leans over and whispers*_ "Wow….Mr. Kazama actually smiled, when he smiles he's even more charming."

**Kana (secretary):** _*whispers*_ "I know, he's like a prince out of a storybook."

_*Both women giggle*_

**Rikuto:** _*proudly shakes Jin's hand* _"Well done sir, you've done an outstanding job!"

**Jin:** "Thank you Rikuto. Any news from Kazuya and Heihachi?"

**Rikto:** _*smiles*_ "Yes sir!"

**Jin**: "Let's chat in my office."

_*Rikuto follows Jin to his office, then shuts the door behind them*_

**Rikuto:** "We've been keeping up with them ever since you left, Kazuya was the first to make a move. He left for Singapore a few days after you did, once he got there he found out that the business partner he was supposed to talk with canceled their appointed meeting. So he kept going down the list of business partners and ended with the same results. The same thing happened to Heihachi."

**Jin:** _*smirks*_ "Looks like they underestimated me and my team….thanks for working hard."

**Rikuto:** "Anytime sir!"

_*They walk out and head to the main room where all the workers had gathered.*_

**Jin:** _*stand in front of them all* "_Thank you all for working hard, you've done very well."

_The crowd cheered before him with praises and compliments directed towards him. After chatting for a bit with everyone, he excused himself from the 'Welcome Home' party. He grabs his keys and quickly made his way to his car._

**Back at the park…..**

**20 minutes later….**

**Xiao:** _*yawn*_ "I should get back home soon." _*stops swinging and starts walking away*_

**Man:** "You aren't going to just leave me standing here after I've come so far just to see you, right Xiao?"

_*She stops in her tracks* _

**(Xiao's thoughts)**

That voice…..

**Xiao:** *_slowly turns around and sets her eyes on the person she's been longing for*_ "J-jin?!

It was like a flashback to when they were in high school, this was where they would've met, this is where they would've exchanged their feelings and this would be where the answers to her questions would be answered. Finally this fantasy moment she's been waiting for turned into reality.

**Jin**: _*walks up to her and embraces her* _"Sorry I had you waiting for a long time."

**Xiao**: "It's okay, four days isn't that long."

**Jin:** "Not four days, but almost two years."

**Xiao**: _*blushes as she looks up at him* _"Jin…"

**(Xiao's thoughts)**

He's so considerate and gentlemen-like….I think I might faint.

**Xiao:** "It's okay, I'm just glad your back!"

**(Xiao's thoughts)**

I hope I didn't sound too eager….I need to calm down!

**Jin**: "I like you Xiao."

**Xiao:** _*a light pink blush spreads across her face.* _"You like…..huh?"

_*She becomes speechless at this point, so all she could do was stare up at him.*_

_*He smirks as he holds her cheeks with both hands and leans down towards her face.*_

The next moment would change everything…

He leans in and gently places his lips onto hers, her lips were sweet and soft just as he imagined they would be.. She was in heaven; one of her lifelong goals had finally been accomplished.

**Jin:** _*releases her*_ "I like you…a lot."

**Xiao**: _*in a dreamy trance-like state *_ "I really like you too Jin." _*snaps out of it.* "_Would you like a cup of tea?"

**Jin**: "Sure, that would be nice."

**One the way back to her house….**

**Jin:** "Looks like nothing's changed around here. How's your Grandpa and brother?"

**Xiao:** "They left a while back."

**Jin**: "Why?"

**Xiao**: "Grandpa wanted to fulfill his lifelong dream and start up a huge restaurant business so he left with Cheng to search for the best chef in all of Japan."

**Jin**: "Oh I see."

**Inside her house…..**

She had already served the tea to Jin and herself, so they just sat in the living room chatting about his recent travels to Italy.

**3 hours later (Inside her room upstairs)….**

They ended up watching 2 action movies, drinking 3 cans each of Chuhai (flavored alcoholic canned drinks) and sharing a big bag of popcorn.

**Xiao**: _*leaning on his shoulder* _"Jin."

**Jin**: "Yes?"

**Xiao**: "So does this mean we're um..."

**Jin**: "Dating? Yes."

_*She contently looks at the tv screen."_

**Xiao:** "I'm glad."

_*The movie ends*_

**Xiao**: "Aw it ended too soon!"

**Jin:** "Shall we watch another one?"

**Xiao**: *_nods*_ "Yes, let's watch a comedy movie this time."

**Jin**: "Sounds good."

_*She puts in a comedy movie and presses play.*_

**Xiao**: _*sits back down and leans against him once more.* _"This one should be good."

**30** **minutes later (around midnight)….**

Though the movie wasn't even half way through, they both had accidently fallen into a deep slumber. Jin was usually a quiet and still sleeper, but as for Xiao, she usually twists and turns during sleep.

**In the morning….**

Somehow Xiao ended up sleeping on top of Jin, she had moved around so much last night that she even fell off the bed twice.

**Jin**: _*yawns* _"What is this weight on me?" _*opens his eyes and looks down at her*_ "X-X-Xiao?!" _*blushes*_

**Xiao**: _*slowly opens her eyes and yawns_* "Mmmm…..This pillow isn't soft, I need to buy a new one." *_looks up at him sleepily* _"Wha_!" *jumps up and rolls off the bed.*_ "Jin?!"

**Jin:** _*quickly sits up*_ "I thought I left last night…."

**Xiao**: _*stands up with a light red face* _"Uh…I think we both accidently fell asleep here while watching the movie….."

**Jin**_: *quickly gets up from her bed.*_ "Sorry to startle you Xiao!" _*bows*_

**Xiao**: _*runs over to him and makes him stand up* _"No you don't have to bow, it's okay."

**Jin: **_*clears throat* _"Sorry."

**Xiao**: "I guess we stayed up pretty late, that may be why we both fell asleep here like this."

**Jin**: "Yeah, you're right." _*scratches the back of his head nervously*_

_*His phone rings*_

_*mumbles*_ "I should've put this damn thing on silent." _*takes out his phone and glares at it*_

**Xiao**: "You should answer it."

**Jin**: _*nods*_ "Okay then." _*answers it*_ "Hello?"

**Rikuto**: "Hello Mr. Kazama, I have some documents that need approving."

**Jin**: "Okay, I'll be there soon."

**Rikuto**: "Yes sir!"

_*They hang up*_

**Xiao:** "Do you have to go back?"

**Jin**: "Yeah…"

**Xiao**: _*disappointment spreads across her face*_ "Oh okay."

_*After he gathers his keys and jacket, she walks him to the front door.*_

**Jin:** _*turns around and places a hand on her cheek*_ "Let's go on a date tomorrow."

**Xiao**: "A date?" _*her expression suddenly brightens up*_

**Jin**: _*nods* _"I'll see you tomorrow then at 11am?"

**Xiao**: "Okay." _*smiles*_

*After showing her his prince-like smile, he embraces her and kisses the top of her head*

**Jin**: "See you tomorrow then cutie." _*waves goodbye as he walks towards his car*_

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! :)**

**Next chapter should be up soon.**


	11. A Date To Remember

**The very next day…..**

He was on his way to pick her up for their date today, he felt the best he's ever been in a long time and this made him confident. After a twenty minute trip he pulled up into her driveway, got out of his car and started walking towards the front door.

(_He wore a dark navy blue blazer, a white V-neck t-shirt, dark blue jeans and black sneakers.)_

When he finally pressed the doorbell, she opened the door and captured his full attention.

(_She wore light blue skinny jeans, a white chiffon tank top (that flowed at the bottom) w/ a multi-colored butterfly at the center and white sneakers.) _

**Jin**: "You never cease to amaze me Xiao."

**Xiao**: _*smiles*_ "I was just about to say the same thing about you."

**Jin**: "Are you ready to go?"

**Xiao**: _*nods*_ "Yup."

**Inside the car…..**

**Xiao**: "So where are we going?"

**Jin**: "It's a surprise."

**Xiao**: _*looks at him* _"A surprise huh?"

**30 minutes later….**

*looks out the window* "Whoa we're going to Tokyo Dome City?!"

**Jin**: _*parks the car*_ "Yup, do you like it?"

**Xiao**: "Of course!"

_*He gets out and walks to her side, then opens the door for her and lets out.*_

Once they walked inside, they were astonished by all of the attractions the park had to offer. They started their park adventure with a ride on a rollercoaster called: 'The Thunder Dolphin.' Somehow he managed to convince her to sit in the first row. While they were having fun on the roller-coaster someone _(more like a group of people) _was watching from below. A group of men sent out by Kazuya were there at the park, they tracked down Jin and were ordered to terminate him without causing a scene. They were dressed in maintenance worker's clothes so they wouldn't be noticed.

**Shin (Leader)** : Listen up men, we're in an amusement park. This is an environment full of children and families so we must be cautious and not attract attention."

**Group:** "Yes sir!"

**Shin:** "Now let's go finish that kid."

**Group:** "Yes sir!"

**4 hours later….**

Jin and his beloved Xiaoyu had already: ridden half the rides there, taken cute photos in a sticker photo booth, bought matching couple t-shirts and relaxed in the café, they were having a blast! They were even kind enough to take pictures together with a few fans that had watched the two on TV during the Tekken tournaments.

**Behind a candy concession stand nearby….**

**Shin**: "Damn there are people in the way again….and this is the perfect spot to take him down from, ugh."

The rest of the afternoon ended up like this, the assassins couldn't even get close to Jin because he was always surrounded by too many fans and innocent bystanders simply passing by or standing in line behind/in front of them.

**Around 5 o'clock…**

_*They took a break and sat down on a bench*_

**Xiao**: "Whew, I'm tired but that was so much fun! Thank you for taking me here."

**Jin**: "Our date still isn't over yet, I forgot to mention there's a second part."

**Xiao**: "Second part? Where are we going?"

**Jin**: "Unfortunately I can't tell you because that's a surprise too."

**Xiao**: _*lightly hits his arm* _"You've always got me wondering."

**Jin**: _*holds his arm as if he was in tremendous pain*_ "Ah, Xiao…..that really hurt."

_*She giggles*_

**Jin**: _*laughs*_ "Is there any other ride or attraction you want to go on?"

**Xiao:** "No, I think I've had my fair share of fun here today."

**Jin:** "Okay then, shall we leave?"

**Xiao**: _*nods*_ "Let's go."

**Behind a tree….**

**Shin**: _*talks into his microphone headset*_ "This is Shin…They're leaving the park."

**30 minutes later….**

*_They finally arrive back at Xiao's home, once he parked in her driveway they both got out and walked to the front door.*_

**Jin**: "I'll be back here in one hour okay?"

**Xiao**: "Wait, at least tell me what type of clothing I should wear."

**Jin**: "Something formal."

**X**i**ao**: "Okay." _*reaches on her tip-toes and kisses his cheek* _"See you later then."

Though her kiss was planted on his cheek, his heart trembled with affection. After they said their goodbyes, he walked back to his car and just sat there for a few seconds holding his cheek with a content expression upon his face.

**Meanwhile…**

Shin and the rest of his squad were stuck in traffic, so they were not able to follow Jin's car any further.

**Shin:**_ *slams his fists onto the steering wheel* _"Damn it, how the hell did we get in this mess?!"

**2 hours later….**

Jin and Xiao were seated inside one of Tokyo's most famous (and fanciest) restaurants, everything about this restaurant was just brilliant and amazing. Once they received their delicious well cooked meals they dug right in and began feasting.

**(Xiao's thoughts)**

This is just wonderful…..I never would've thought I would be sitting here across the table from Jin Kazama…..on a date!

**Meanwhile…..**

**Shin**: _*looking through the window at Jin_.* "There he is men, be sure to keep your eyes on him. We've got to follow him when he leaves."

**Group**: "Yes sir!"

**Shin**: "This time, we'll get him."

After 45 minutes of fine dining, they paid for their food and happily left.

**30 minutes later, Outside Xiaoyu's home…..**

**Xiao**: "Do you have little time to spare?"

**Jin:** "Of course."

**Xiao**: "Okay good, cause our favorite show is on.

**Jin**: "Tonneruzu no Minasan no Okage deshita?!" _(Human Tetris/Hole in the wall)_

**Xiao**: "Yes!"

**Jin**: "Let's watch it!" _*grabs her hand and pulls her inside.*_

_*They sit down and made themselves comfortable in front of the tv.*_

*_RING RING*_

**Jin**: _*starts digging his pocket for his phone* _"Is it mine again?"

**Xiao**: _*pulls out phone* _"Nope, it's mine this time."

**Jin**: "Finally it's not mine for once."

**Xiao**: "Ha ha, I'll be right back." _*gets up and walks away* _"Hi Cheng…"

**Jin**: _*looks back to make sure Xiao was out of the living room* _"Show yourselves, I know you've been watching us."

Suddenly, the group of 8 men launched themselves out towards him. He blocked and countered all of their attacks and made sure the noise level was low so Xiao wouldn't notice.

**Shin:** _*looks at Xiao's picture* _"Hmm…so this is the girl he's been drooling over. I'll be sure to report this to Master Kazuya."

Jin had successfully knocked out four members and was working on the fifth, but was interrupted when his sharp hearing heard what Shin had said. He throws the guy he was currently holding up by the throat and suddenly appears in front of Shin with glowing red eyes.

**Jin: **_*glaring*_"Don't even think about it."

**Shin**: _*eyes widen with surprise.* "_Whoa what the hell…..how did you…."

Before Shin could say anymore, he found himself across the room with a broken nose and blurry vision; he was now slipping in and out of consciousness.

_*The four men that were still conscious witnessed this and immediately retreated.*_

**Jin**: "Tch, what a bunch of idiots…..they were probably from Kazuya."

_*He quietly crept upstairs and peeked around the corner into her bedroom.* _

**Jin:** _*whispers*_ "Good, she's still on the phone."

_* Sneaks back down and quickly cleans up the minor mess that has been made due to Shin's crash landing.*_

**10 minutes later….**

_*She walks back down stairs and sits down on the couch next to him*_

**Xiao**: "Okay, sorry about that it was my brother. Did I miss anything?"

**Jin**: _*smiles* _"Nope, you just came in at the right time."

_*whispers* _"Well…I've got to say, this is a date I'll never forget."

**Xiao**: "Did you say something?"

**Jin**: "No….hey look the show is back on."

* * *

**Ha ha Xiaoyu has such perfect timing right?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**The next chapter is coming up soon. **


	12. What A Surprise

**At the University…..**

It's as if everything fell back into place, she was now content all the time and it showed. Takeshi and Miharu were just as happy because they got to see Xiao's bubbly/girly side again.

**Takeshi**: _*gently pinches her cheek*_ "How is our Xiao this morning?"

**Xiao**: "I'm doing just fine."

**Miharu**: "You look much healthier, you're complexion isn't as pale as it usually was before you left for Hong Kong."

**Xiao**_**:**__ *smiles*_ "I got meet with someone while I was in there."

**Takeshi & Miharu:** "Who?"!

**Takeshi: **"Wait, let us bet five bucks. I bet it she'll say it was Jin."

**Miharu:** "No way, it can't be that loser. It has to be her middle school crush."

**Takeshi:** "So, who wins the bet Xiao?"

**Xiao**: _*points at him*_ "You do."

**Miharu**: "WHAT?!"

**Xiao:** _*slightly smiles*_ "Sorry Miharu."

**Miharu:** "Ah damn." _*hands over five dollars to Takeshi*_

**Takeshi: "**Heh, you should never gamble or play bingo Miharu, you'd probably go poor."

**Miharu:** _*threatens to hit him* _"Be quiet."

**Takeshi:** _*laughs*_ "It's true, you never win any bets between us. I've already made about 40 dollars off of our bets."

**Miharu**: "Ah whatever."

**Girl**: _*walks up to Takeshi*_ "Hey Takeshi….would you have lunch with us today?"

**Takeshi:** _*looks down at her, then at the group of girls waving at him a few feet away*_ "Of course, but I might have to order another lunch tray later."

**Girl:** "Huh….why?"

**Takeshi:** "Because I would be too busy admiring your beautiful face." _*smirks*_

**Girl**: _*blushes a light pink and giggles_* "Oh Takeshi you're so…."

**Takeshi**: _*places a finger upon her lips* _"Shhh…..let us go together now."

_*puts an arm around her and walks towards the cafeteria to buy food. The fan group follows closely behind*_

_*Miharu and Xiao just stand there astonished.*_

**Xiao**: "Wow….I got to witness Takeshi's charm up close."

**Miharu**: "He's pretty good."

**Xiao:** _*laughs*_ "Oh, how are you and that boy?"

**Miharu:** "Satoshi?" _*blushes* _"Actually I have something to tell you."

**Xiao**: "So tell me! Are you his girlfriend?"

**Miharu**: _*shyly nods*_ "He asked me to be his girlfriend a few days before you arrived back in Japan."

**Xiao**: "Awe!" _*pats her back*_ "Congratulations."

**Miharu**: "How about you? Did you and pretty boy get together?"

**Xiao:** _*nods*_ "He kissed me at the park."

**Miharu**: "You mean the park where you two were supposed to meet in the first place?!"

_*Xiao simply nods*_

**Miharu:** "How cute! Well I'm glad you're happy."

**Xiao**: _*laughs* _"Yeah, I'm so glad everything turned out to be alright."

**Miharu**: "Me too." _*checks watch*_ "Dang I've got to leave for class, see you later Xiao!"

**Xiao:** "Okay bye."

_*As she watched her friend run away to class, her phone starts to ring so she answers it.*_

"Grandpa?"

**Grandpa:** "Hello child, sorry it's been a couple days since I last called but I've been busy picking out Chefs."

**Xiao:** "It's okay, Cheng kept me updated."

**Grandpa**: "Very good, anyways I called to let you know that we finally found the perfect chef that meets all my requirements so we'll be arriving home soon."

**Xiao**: "That's great! I can't wait to see you two!"

**Grandpa**: _*chuckles* _"See you soon."

_*They hang up*_

As the day went on, she finally finished up her last class at the University so she decided to take some time and read some notes from her culinary arts class.

**Xiao**: "Hmm…now I think I can perfect my recipe…I was missing baking soda all along."

**Jin:** "How is my little lotus flower today?"

**Xiao**: _*looks up*_ " Jin!" _*puts her book down and jumps up to hug him*_

**Jin:** "Are you studying?"

**Xiao**: "Yeah I finally figured out what ingredient was missing on a dessert dish I've been working on."

**Jin:** "Well when you're done making it, I volunteer to be the first to taste."

**Xiao:** _*giggles* _"I'll be sure to contact you as soon as it gets out of the oven."

**Jin:** _*smiles down at her*_ "Have you eaten?"

**Xiao:** "No."

**Jin**: "Good, I've got something for you."

**Xiao**: "Let me guess….. it a surprise?"

**Jin:** "Ah you're starting to learn my ways." _*Places a hand on the small of her back and leads her to his car.*_

They arrived at a beautiful park located 20 minutes away from the University, there was a wide open field full of green soft grass and wild flowers in the middle of park. Sidewalks curved around the edges of the field and a large pond filled with Koi fish just a few feet away.

_*Both step out of the car*_

**Xiao**: "Oh wow, it's pretty here." _*looking around*_

_*While she was distracted he quickly sends a text*_

**Text message….**

**Jin**: 'We're here.'

**Rikuto:** 'Okay, I'll slip away quietly then.'

**Jin**: 'Thank you for watching over the food Rikuto, you're the best!'

**Rikuto**: 'You're very welcome sir, have a wonderful time. You've done an amazing job setting this picnic up.'

**Back with Xiao and Jin….**

**Xiao:** _*looks back at him*_ "So what do you have planned to do here?"

**Jin**: "You'll see." _*holds her hand and leads her towards the picnic location.*_

(It was a spot under a large tree, near the pond.)

_*She looks down at the picnic set-up and smiles* _

**Xiao: **"Oh wow, Jin this lovely."

_*They sat down next to one another and began taking out the delicious contents of the picnic basket.*_

The basket was filled with mouthwatering food, including: Peking Duck, Steam buns, sushi, Rice balls, Spring rolls, Fried Dumplings, Cornmeal cakes, etc…..

"Mmm this is so good Jin." _*takes a bite out of a sushi roll* _

**Jin**: "I also added your favorite."

_*takes out a container and opens it up. After the steam rose and vanished, her favorite meal was exposed.*_

**Xiao**: "Peking duck?! You're the best!" _*reaches up and holds his cheeks with both of her hands, then lightly kisses his lips*_

His goes into a dreamy state and blushes, even though they've been dating for a while he is still gets love struck.

_*After finishing their meal, they sat for a couple minutes.*_

**Jin**_: *looks around and sees a snow cone stand* _"Oh, they're giving out free snow cones. Do you want one?"

**Xiao**: "Snow cones? Yes of course, I'll never say no to snow cones."

**Jin**: "Okay I'll be right back." _*kisses the top of her head before leaving*_

**Xiao**: _*watches him walk over to the stand*_ "He's so cute!" *_giggles*_

As she waited, her attention became directed towards a couple near the pond. They were happily throwing a penny into the pond while making a wish together.

"Hmm…so it's a wishing pond." _*gets up and walks over to the pond and looks down into it.*_ "Wow, a lot of people threw their pennies into here."

**Man:** _*walks up next to her*_ "Isn't it a magnificent sight?"

**Xiao**: "Hmmm?" _*looks at him*_ "Who are you?"

**Man**: "You probably won't recognize me right away but my name is Hedeki, we go to the same University."

Hedeki was a tall slender young man who attended the same University as Xiao. He had fair skin, spiky light brown hair( that was chin length), and wore glasses. He was the president of the 'Ling Xiaoyu Club' which consisted of a total of 25 members.

**Xiao: **"Hedeki? I think I've seen you before." *l_eans in closer and takes a good look at his face*_

**(Hedeki's thoughts)**

She's just as pretty as I imagined….she's like a fairy! So cute and sweet….ah this is the best day of my life! I get to be this close to Xiaoyu…..

**Hedeki**: _*blushes*_ "Xiaoyu…"

**Xiao**: "Ah I remember you, I bumped into you in the library one time."

**(Hideki's thoughts)**

_*Mentally squealing with joy*_ She remembers me!

**Hedeki:** "This moment we share….I shall treasure it forever!"

**Xiao:** "Eh….what do you mean?"

**Hedeki**: "Well to tell you the truth, I'm the president of a fan club called the: ' Ling Xiaoyu Club'."

**Xiao:** _*eyebrows raise*_ "I have a fan club?!"

**(Xiao's thoughts)**

Whoa….I feel kinda cool now.

**Hedeki:** _*nods excitingly*_ "Yes! It's an honor to be a part of this club. I never would've thought I would be able to talk with you like this." _*steps closer and holds both of her hands in his* _"You know….You are my ideal girl…..you're perfect in my eyes."

**Xiao**: _*looks at him strangely_* "Uh….."

Suddenly two snow cones splatter onto Hedeki's face. He ends up falling backwards flat on his back, the force of the snow cone actually caused him to have a nose bleed.

**Hedeki**: "Ah…I can't feel….my face." _*twitches*_

_*Xiao turns around and sees Jin standing there with fire in his eyes.*_

**Xiao**: _*eyes widen* _"Jin?"

**Jin:** _*glaring at Hideki*_ "Hmp…" _*looks at Xiao*_ "Oh sorry Xiao, the snow cones must've slipped out of my hand. Let's go get some more."

**Xiao**: "Ah okay." _*walks with him back to the snow cone stand*_

_*After finishing up their free snow cones, they sat and relaxed on their comfy picnic blanket.*_

"Oh Jin, let's make a wish together!"

**Jin**: "Hmmm a wish?"

**Xiao:** "Yes, over there in the pond. Earlier I saw people throwing pennies and change into it while making wishes."

**Jin**: "Okay then."

_*They walk to the pond*_

**Xiao**: _*takes out two pennies from her purse and hands one to him*_ "Okay, let's throw it in at the same time." _*intertwines her fingers with his* _

**Jin**: "Ready?"

**Xiao**: _*nods*_ "Let's throw!"

At the exact same time they both closed their eyes, threw their pennies into the pond and made wishes.

**(Jin's thoughts)**

I wish to have a long and prosperous relationship with Xiaoyu till the very end.

**(Xiao's thoughts)**

I wish to have long and prosperous relationship with Jin till the very end.

**Xiao:** _*hugs his arm*_ "Thanks for doing that with me. You probably don't like doing silly stuff like this right?"

**Jin**: "Actually, I enjoyed it because I got to wish with you."

**Meanwhile…..**

Grandpa and Cheng arrived back home, they were tired from their long trip but they finally succeeded, they brought back the best chef in all of Japan.

**Cheng:** _*stretches*_ "Man that was a long journey, a nice hot shower sounds like a nice right now."

**Grandpa**: _*nods*_ "I agree." _*sets bags down and looks around*_ "It's good to be back home."

**Cheng**: "Where's Xiao?"

**Grandpa**: "Probably upstairs, her last class already ended an hour ago I think."

They both head upstairs and into her room, surprisingly it was empty.

**Grandpa**: "Hmm…I wonder where that child has gone off to." _*turns back around to leave*_

**Cheng**: _*picks up two pictures frames containing pictures of Xiao and Jin.* _"Whoa."

**Grandpa:** "What is it?" _*looks back*_

**Cheng**: "It's Xiao and….."

**Grandpa**: _*walks over and looks over Cheng's shoulder.* "_Kazama?!"

**Cheng**: "I think they look good together."

**Grandpa:** "We'll see about that."

A few hours later, they hear the doorknob wiggle and open. It was Xiao and Jin; the house's atmosphere seemed different for some reason.

**Xiao:** "Hmmm….I'm sure I didn't leave the kitchen light on." _* walks towards the kitchen*_

_*Suddenly, Grandpa walks out around the corner and crosses his arms.*_

**Xiao**: _*screams and hides behind Jin* _"Ahhhhh…..huh G-Grandpa?"

**Grandpa**: _*looking at Jin.*_ "So I finally get to meet you."

**Jin**: "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Wang."

**Grandpa**: *Hmm…Xiao come out."

**Xiao**: _*comes out from behind Jin and stands next to him* _"Geez Grandpa you scared me, I thought you were going to come home in a couple days."

**Grandpa**: "Well I wanted to surprise you….and well…..it looks like I've been surprised as well." _*looks at Jin*_

**Jin**: "I'm sorry for intruding, I'll leave."

**Grandpa**:_ *Suspiciously looking at him_* "Actually I want you to stay for dinner, we're having a mini family reunion."

**Jin**: "Thank you for inviting me." _*slightly bows in thanks*_

**Grandpa**: "I'd like to get to know you better anyways and see if you are worthy or not."

**Jin**: _*nervously laughs_* "Yes sir."

**Xiao**: "Wait…Mom and Dad are coming?"

**Grandpa**: "Don't forget Uncle Dao and Aunt Zan."

**(Jin's thoughts)**

Mr. Dao? At least he'll be here, he's pretty nice.

**Grandpa**: "Well then, I'll see you later tonight young man."

**Jin**_**: **__*bows respectfully*_ "Yes sir."

* * *

**This chapter came out faster than I expected. Heh.**

**Let's see how Jin will handle himself in front of Xiaoyu's parents and family members.**

**As always, thank you all for reading my story and reviewing it. **

**It really motivates me to keep writing so i really appreciate it!**

**The next chapter will be up soon!**

**Have a blessed day! :)**


	13. Grandpa's Observations

**Hey everyone, it's been a while huh? **

**Anyways, here's chapter thirteen!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**1 hour later…Inside the living room…..**

**Grandpa**: _*snickers* _"I wonder how this dinner will end up."

**Cheng**: "I honestly hope it ends up well, I like Jin."

**Grandpa**:_ *smacks the back of Cheng's head* _"Quiet boy."

**Cheng**: "Ow!" _*rubs the back of his head*_ "What you don't like him?"

**Grandpa**: "Hmp….I will never give Xiao up unless I see that he is worthy and honest."

**Mom:** *_walks up to Grandpa_* "Oh come on, he's a great young man I've met him before at Dao's party."

**Dad**: "Ha ha you're even worse than I am when it comes to approving dates, but don't worry father he's pretty nice. Very gentleman like."

**Uncle Dao**: _*walks up to the group*_ "Oh ho…Jinrei are you talking about Mr. Jin Kazama?"

**Grandpa:** "Yes, I invited him over."

**Uncle Dao**: "That's great! Now I can chat with him and schedule that game of golf we were talking about."

**Grandpa**: *_eyes widen_* "You like him too?!"

**Uncle Dao:** "Why yes, of course….he's a brilliant young man. He's very smart, powerful, polite and not to mention a good looking guy. He's perfect for our Xiao."

_*Aunt Zan walks up to the group* _

**Grandpa**_: *looks at her* "_Please tell me you don't like that Kazama boy too."

**Aunt Zan**: "Sorry….but I like him too, he's well mannered."

**Grandp**a: "Arghh." _*crosses arms*_ "Fine…you all may like him but I don't…. nothing will change my mind."

**Dad**: "Just wait until he charms you with his awesome-ness." *_chuckles*_

**Grandpa:** "Hmp….I'm going to check on the Xiao Long Bao _(Shanghai soup dumpling_), we don't need burned food." _*walks away mumbling to himself.*_

**Inside Jin's mansion…..**

(He was dressed a dark blue button down shirt, a grey blazer, dark jeans and black shiny shoes. His hair was spiked to perfection, and he wore a golden watch for a nice finishing touch.)

Though he looked confident on the outside, he felt a bit nervous on the inside. Sure he's been in meetings with powerful business men around the world but he's never been in this type of meeting/gathering before.

_*He looked in the mirror and tried overpowering that feeling of nervousness inside.*_

**Jin**: "I can do this….it's just a meeting….a really important meeting that will determine if I will be accepted by her family."

**Rikuto**: _*knocks on the door*_ "Mr. Kazama."

**Jin:** _*quickly looks back at the door* _"Uh…what is it?"

**Rikuto:** _*enters into the room*_ "You look quite dashing sir, do have an appointment?"

**Jin:** _*clears throat*_ "Ahem….actually yes, I'm going to meet Xiaoyu's family."

**Rikuto**: "Meet her family?! Wow how nerve-raking….I wish you the best sir!"

**Jin:** *_wipes the cold sweat off his forehead_* "Ya know…it doesn't really help when you say it like that."

**Rikuto: **"Oops Sorry…I meant to say: You'll do great, have a wonderful time sir!"

**Jin**: "Thanks….now if you'll excuse me I've got to start heading to her house."

**Rikuto**: _*bows*_ "Yes sir, have a splendid time!"

He watches Jin leave the room*

_*quietly laughs_* "It's strange to see Mr. Kazama so nervous like this."

**Inside Xiao's room…..**

She has readied herself and was now making sure she presented herself properly in front of Jin.

_(She was dressed in a floral mini dress that flowed down to the mid-thigh, and black ballet flats. Her hair was pulled up in her pig tails, and she made her face up with simple light makeup.) _

**Xiao:** "I hope grandpa won't give him a hard time this evening." *_fixes hair*_

**30 minutes later…**

_*As soon as the doorbell rang Xiao raced to the door and opened it*_

**Xiao:** "Hi Jin." _*smiles brightly*_

**Jin:** _*smiles*_ "Hey Xiao."

**Xiao**_**:**__ *hugs him*_ "You look really nice."

**Jin**: "Thanks, you look beautiful…. as usual." *_smirks*_

**Grandpa**: "Ahem…..Hello Jin."

**Jin**: _*lets go of her and looks at him*_ "Hello sir." _*bows*_

**Grandpa**: *_suspiciously looks at him* _"Come inside."

**Jin**: "Yes sir." _*enters into the living room*_

Suddenly the whole Ling family emerged back into the living room to greet him. Uncle Dao was the first to greet him warmly.

**Uncle Dao:** *_shakes his hand_* "It's great to see you again Mr. Kazama!"

**Jin**_: *smiles*_ "Please, you can call me Jin."

**Uncle Dao**: *_smiles*_ "Very well Jin, how have you been?"

**Jin:** "I've been good sir."

**Uncle Dao**: "You don't have to be so formal son, you can call me Uncle Dao."

**Jin**: "Yes si…Uncle Dao."

**Aunt Zan**: *_walks up to him*_ "I remember this handsome face, how are you?"

**Mom:** _*looks at Aunt Zan* _"Omo….isn't he just like a prince?!

**Jin**: *_looks at both of them*_ "It's great to see you."

**Dad**: _*shakes Jin's hand* _"Hello young man it's nice to finally meet you, Xiao's been chatting about you all afternoon."

**Jin**: "Hello sir, it's nice to meet you too."

**Dad**: "Ah just call me Father, I'm already taking a liking to you anyways." *_smiles*_

**Mom: "**Oh call you can call me Mom!"

**Aunt Zan**: "And you can call me Auntie Zan."

**(Xiao's thoughts)**

They're liking Jin already, I mean who wouldn't? ….this evening is starting off on a good note.

**Grandpa:** "Wait…are you all accepting him ALREADY?!"

**Aunt Zan, Mom, Dad, Uncle Dao**_: *looks at each other, then back at him*_ "Yes."

**Grandpa**: "Hmp….I'm going to check on the Pecking Duck." _*walks away into the kitchen*_

**20 minutes later, At the dinner table…**

Now that all the side dishes and main dishes were fully cooked, Grandpa, Xiao and Cheng filled the dinner table with mouthwatering Chinese/Japanese dishes all prepared by Xiao's mother and Aunt Zan. The food varied from meats, fruits, vegetables and even desserts, it was a magnificent sight! Everyone was seated neatly around the table, eating to their needs and chatting happily to one another; everyone except Grandpa enjoyed their dinner, (he was too busy observing Jin closely)

**(Grandpa's thoughts)**

Hmp…this guy is too perfect…his manners, looks, posture, tone of voice…even his hair! How can I reject someone like him?! Everyone else has already accepted him into the family… What am I going to do?

As the evening went on, everyone finished their meals and just sat in their seats laughing and sharing their past memories and future plans.

**Uncle Dao**: "That was a fantastic dinner!"

**Dad**: "I agree!" _*pats belly*_

**Mom & Aunt Zan:** "Thank you!"

**Xiao:** *_stands up*_ "I'll help with the dishes."

**Jin**: *_stands up_* "I'll assist with the dishes as well."

**Mom**: "No no children…..Aunt Zan and I will tend to the dishes."

*_Both Jin and Xiao nod.*_

**Jin**: "Thank you for the dinner, it was the best dinner I've had in a long time." *_slightly smiles_*

**Mom**: *_smiles_* "You're very welcome, I'm happy you stayed this evening."

**Aunt Zan**: "Yes, we're all so happy to meet with you once again."

After a few more minutes of chatting everyone departed their own ways, Mom, Aunt Zan and Cheng went to clean up the kitchen, Dad and Uncle Dao sat on a couch chatting in the living room, while Jin and Xiao sat on a different couch in the living room and chatted to one another.

**Xiao**: *_holding his hand*_ "I think everyone really likes you."

**Jin**: "I don't think your Grandpa likes me though…."

**Xiao:** "Well…..don't worry about him he'll come to like you."

**Grandpa:** *_walks up to them_* "Ahem."

_*They both stand up to face him* _

"May I borrow Jin for a couple minutes?"

**Xiao:** "Ah….yes Grandpa."

**(Jin's thoughts)**

I wonder what he's going to say to me…

**(Xiao's thoughts)**

I hope Grandpa won't say anything rude or weird to Jin….

**Grandpa**: "Come with me." *_gestures for him to follow him*_

*_He leads Jin into the lounging room and invited him to sit down across from him*_

"I'd like to know a bit more about you."

*_speaks in Cantonese_* "Can you speak our native language?"

**Jin:** *_Speaks perfect Cantonese_* "Yes sir, I can."

**Grandpa**: *_switches back to Japanese_* "Very impressive…."

"How old are you."

**Jin**: "Twenty-two years old."

**(Grandpa's thoughts)**

Just making sure he's a true young lad…Can't let some old guy date my Xiao..

"Why do you like my Granddaughter?"

This question seemed a bit personal to Jin since he usually never shares his inner feelings with anyone except Xiaoyu. But if he wanted to win over this stubborn man, he would have to share this sensitive information.

**Jin**: "Xiaoyu is the only person I can truly trust, I've never had anyone I could share my thoughts with, she's easy to talk to….I deeply treasure her with all my heart."

As Jin explained his answer, Grandpa never took his eyes off of him….he could see the sincerity in his eyes.

**(Grandpa's thoughts)**

Such a heartfelt answer….I guess he's being sincere, I kind of know how his family is….his mother is gone, his father is totally evil…and that old fart Heihachi is just a mess. Poor kid….I guess I shouldn't have been so suspicious of him after all.

**Grandpa**: "Ahem….well then." *_holds out his hand*_

_*Jin_ _looks at his hand, then takes it into his own and shakes it*_

"You're an exceptional man with more than enough qualities that impress me. And you being a martial artist as well makes it all even better."

**Jin**: "Thank you sir."

**Grandpa**: *_slightly smiles_* "You may call me Grandpa now."

**Jin**: *_slightly smiles*_ "Thanks…..Grandpa."

They headed back to the living room and sat down on the couches with everyone else. It seems as if this dinner ended up being a huge success! Xiaoyu was so grateful for everyone's good spirit, she was even surprised to see Grandpa smile every now and then. (Since he hasn't cracked a smile since earlier today) Now that it was getting quite late, it was time for Jin to leave and return back home. Though everyone was sad he had to leave, they said their goodbyes.

**Jin:** "Thank you once again for the wonderful dinner, I had a really good time."

**Mom**: "You're welcome! Though I and my husband aren't able to visit as often as we want to, I do hope we all can meet again like this." *_smiles_* "Have a safe trip okay?"

**Jin**: *_slightly smiles and nods*_ "Yes mother."

**Mom**: "Xiao…walk him out." *_pushes the two out the door and closes it*_

**(Mom's thoughts)**

Now they can finally have their private little moment hehehe.

**Outside, In front of Xiao's home…..**

**Xiao**: "Heh…Mom can be quite surprising at times…..But anyways, I'm glad this evening turned out to be great."

**Jin**: "Me too….you family is very welcoming and warm. I like them a lot."

**Xiao**: *_giggles_* "And they really like you too."

She flashes back to earlier this evening when everyone was loudly chatting to one another and joking with each other.

**Jin:** *_takes out a small box from his blazer jacket.*_ "Here."

Inside was a beautiful real diamond studded necklace shaped like a lotus flower.

"I thought it would match you well….since you are my lotus flower after all."

She instantly flashes back to her old high school girl dreams….She had dreamt of Jin walking into her classroom with all his focus set on her, when he took her hand and stood close to her he called her his "Little lotus flower." Even to this day, she was still dazzled by this girlish dream.

**(Xiao's thoughts)**

Just like in my old dream…he called me his lotus flower hehehe …..this is so romantic! I can't believe this…..this is the first present I've ever received from Jin….I will treasure it for the rest of my life!

**Xiao**: *_eyes sparkle*_ "Jin…this is so beautiful I love it, thank you so much!"

**Jin**: "You're welcome. Here, I'll help you put it on."

**Xiao**: *_hands him the box_* "Okay."

_*After he placed the necklace around her neck, he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him and suddenly kissed her with such a gentle touch. After he released her, she fell into a dreamy state*_

**Jin**: "I'll see you later then Xiao." _*smirks*_

**Xiao**: _*dreamingly smiling and blushing_* "O-okay….Bye Jin…."

* * *

**Looks like Jin survived his first family dinner! **  
**(btw that flash back dream Xiao had was fom Ch. 1)**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Thanks for your reviews and support! **

**The next chapter will be coming up soon!**


End file.
